What Happened?
by Mother Nature's Daughter
Summary: Sam and Jake have been friends most of their lives. Before they see if they could ever be more, tragedy strikes and Sam's sent away. When she returns, Jake's got someone else. Can they get a hold on what almost was before it slips away? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys…………..here's another fanfic of mine………………Summer Rain is my other one……………………I'm gonna try this one……….so all the characters I invent are mine and all the rest are Terri's…yada…………… yada……………. yada……………u know the drill…………….

_**Enough talking…….here's my other story…………What Happened?**_

Chapter One

"C'mon Brat." Jake Ely ordered, already in the truck.

"I'm comin'" Samantha Forster gave her horse, Ace, one last pat, before climbing into the truck.

"Watch my-" Jake began.

"Hat. I know." Sam placed Jake's black Stetson in her lap. "So, where are we goin'?"

Jake grinned. "You'll see. I'll bet you get a kick outta it too."

Sam pestered Jake on where they were going until he finally turned on the staticky radio, and grew silent. Sam tried to stay up, but couldn't. Within minutes, she was asleep.

She slept through the entire ride. The next thing she knew, Jake was leaning over her. "Wake up, Sam. We're here."

"Mmm." Sam mumbled sleepily, shooing him away. "Where are we?"

"New family in town. The Mattews. They own retired racehorses." Jake replied.

"Now way!" Sam suddenly shot up, wide-awake.

Jake nodded and pointed out the window.

"Sweet." Sam sung out in a singsong voice.

Her gaze drifted over to where a beautiful teenage girl, older than Sam –Sam guessed about the age of Jake- was working a chestnut mare.

The girl spotted them and waved them over. "Hey," she called out. "I'm Dani Mathews. Who are you two?"

Jake shook her hand. "Jake Ely." He pointed to where Sam was standing next to her. "This is my friend Sam."

"Hi." Sam said, unsure whether or not to shake her hand. So she didn't.

"Well." Dani said, slapping her thighs. "I assume you're here to see the racers?"

Sam nodded eagerly. "Definitely."

Dani nodded. "This way." She spread out her arm in a gesture towards the nearest barn.

Sam walked down the aisle, reading all the horse's name.

Race Runner.

Proton's Speed

Mary's Storm

First Edition

Rocket's Race

Sunrise

There were so many beautiful horses with equally beautiful names. For awhile Sam was star-struck. Hearing laughter behind her, she turned around to look at Dani and Jake.

"The man mounted the horse backwards and ran straight into the railing." Dani told Jake, batting her eyelashes.

Sam rolled her eyes; Jake would never fall for that.

But he did. Dani couldn't stop flirting with Jake, and he was soaking it right in. When Dani, "tripped." Jake reached out and caught her. He pulled her close.

"Clumsy me." Dani flirted, leaning into Jake.

Sam wanted to hurl right then and there. How could Jake be falling for this?

But he was, he was loving every minute of it. Sam looked at the way Jake looked at Dani.

_I wouldn't mind having him look at me like that._

_**Whoa! **_Sam reined her thoughts. **_Where'd that come from?_**

_Look at the way she's flirting, they way he's holding her. You're _SO_ jealous._

_**Am not. **_Sam was having trouble believing she was arguing with herself about this, of all the things.

_Are too._

_**Why would I be jealous? It's not like I like Jake.**_

_You do too like him, you just won't admit. Not even to _YOUSELF. _That's denial._

_**I am **_**NOT _in denial! I don't _LIKE_ HIM. Why would I like Jake? He's smart, funny, hot…_**

_HA! I told you so. _The annoying little voice in her said taunted.

"NO! I DO NOT!" Sam shouted loudly.

Jake and Dani both jumped. "Are you alright?" Jake asked.

Sam blushed under his gaze. Staring into his 'mustang eyes' she thought, _fine, you _TOTALLY _like him. _But aloud she only said, "Yea. I'm fine."

"Okay then." Jake said slowly, turning back to Dani.

'Why Jake?' Sam mouthed silently looking towards the sky. _Why me? Why Jake? He could never like me back._

Sam growled in frustration and stared at him. He was walking much closer to Dani than necessary.

Sam was faint with jealously. _You're totally in love. _That little voice told her. And this time, Sam didn't fight it.

_Things are gonna get awkward._

---------

"Bye Jake." Dani cooed, later that day.

Jake blushed. "I'll be seeing ya." He climbed into the truck where Sam was already waiting.

Sam stared off into space, thinking up ways to kill Dani, and daydreaming about Jake.

"Have fun today, Brat?" Jake asked, starting the truck. When Sam didn't answer, he waved a hand in front of her face. "Anybody in there?"

"Huh?" Sam snapped out of her daydream. "What?"

Jake sighed. "Never mind." He mumbled turning back to the road.

Sam felt herself getting angrier by the second. She must have made some sound because Jake turned to look at her. "You okay?" he asked. "Didja have fun today? What'd you think about Dani?" Jake was in a great mood after being with Dani all day.

At the mention of Dani, Sam crossed her arms. She ignored Jake and stared out the window.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Mmm." Sam mumbled, turning to stare out the windshield.

Jake didn't, his eyes were on Sam. "Something is wrong with you. You gonna tell me wha-" Jake was interrupted by Sam's scream.

"JAKE! WATCH OUT!"

Quickly, Jake turned towards the road, in time to see a huge tanker truck heading towards them. He twisted the wheel, but overcorrected, and tumbled off the side of the road.

The car rolled over and over. Sam remembered screaming, falling. Then everything went black………………….

Dun dun dun……….I believe I said that after the ending of my other story………I don't know…I like leaving cliff-hangers….probably because I watch soaps………….you didn't need to know that…………..but…….yea……………well………I don't know when I'll update…so keep checking up……………………until next time……………..

_**Mother Nature's Daughter**_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back!……………..Well since I know u don't want to here from me……all u care about is reading what happens next…….lol…..I'll get started…………….

Chapter Two

Jake stared at an unconscious Sam, silently begging her to wake up._ You've gotta be ok. I need you._

**_Hold it! Where did that come from?_**

_Nowhere, I just care about Sam, but not in _THAT_ way._

_**Sure, whatever.**_

_Shut it. She's waking up._ Jake shushed the argument going on in his head. _Maybe I could've liked her…I do care about her…but it's too late now…She'll be gone soon… _Jake thought sadly.

"Jake." A whisper, sounding like his mother, came from outside. "Time to go."

Jake wanted to stay, to be there when Sam woke up, but because of the argument going on in his head, he left willing. If he'd stayed, he might have forced himself to admit what he was feeling. And he couldn't do that, because it wouldn't matter, Sam was leaving. He sighed, got up and left.

----------

Sam stirred and mumbled something even she didn't understand. "What happened?" she mumbled. She couldn't remember. She remembered…a truck...falling…rolling….The wreck!

Sam was fully awake now. Looking around, she noticed she was in a hospital. She tried to get up, but fell to the floor. It was then she noticed her bandaged Shoulder, and head. She attempted to push herself up, but fell to the floor with a bang. "Jake." She mumbled.

Oh God. Jake.

Sam sighed as she remembered what she had discovered before the wreck. She had a crush on Jake Ely. Once again, Sam couldn't help but think: _Why Jake?_

As if on cue, Jake entered. Sam's stomach fluttered at the sight of him. From her spot on the ground, she looked him over; he appeared to have survived the wreck without so much as a scratch.

"How are you?" Jake asked.

"Fine." Sam managed. She was definitely _not _fine. Her shoulder throbbed and her head pounded.

Jake noticed. "You're not. But whatever. You've been in a coma for two weeks. Do you remember the wreck?" Jake bent down to help her up.

Sam leaned into him, enjoying his touch. "I remember." She squeaked. "How bad am I hurt?"

Jake helped her onto the bed, then sat down beside her. "Pretty badly. Your shoulder had 20 something stitches and you took a really bad blow to the head." Jake sighed and stared at the floor.

Sam knew he was feeling guilty because he was the one driving. She tilted up his chin, so he was forced to look at her. "Hey, it's alright. It's _not _your fault."

Jake looked into Sam's eyes. "Sam. I'm so sorry." He leaned closer to her.

"Don't be." Sam said scooting towards him.

For a moment, Sam thought he was going to kiss her. But of course he didn't. "I'm sorry." He said again.

"What's wrong?" Sam knew Jake well enough to know that something was bothering him.

"Sam, you really are hurt. So bad…that…well…Sam…" Jake couldn't get it out.

"Spit it out!" Sam shouted impatiently.

Jake did. "You're going to San Francisco within the week.

--------------

"Dad!" Sam cried. "Don't do this!" Sam begged her father. "Dad!" She cried again, but it didn't matter, her father was deaf to her screams. "Dad, don't make me go!" Sam sobbed as Wyatt Forster loaded his daughter's bags into the car.

Despite her protesting, Wyatt finished loading up the car and turned to her. "Get in the car, Samantha."

Sam was too tired to fight. She'd fought all week. She'd begged, literally on her hands and knees, to stay. But nothing worked. Her father was sending her to San Francisco to live with her Aunt Sue. He'd insisted Gram could do her chores, and that Ace would be worked regularly. He'd told her that Tempest's training would continue fine. Without verbally speaking it, he'd told his daughter he wasn't needed here.

Reluctantly, Sam walked over to were her friends were waiting. "Bye, En." She said, pulling her friend into a hug. "I'll miss you."

"Bye, Sam." Jen said, tears in her eyes. "I'll miss you too."

Sam walked over to where Jake was standing, before he could jerk away, Sam pulled him in a hug. "Bye Jake."

Jake found himself enjoying the hug more than he figured he would. To Sam's surprise, he hugged her back. _Wow, I think you're gonna miss Sam more than you thought. _And suddenly he knew what to do. "Come with me." He said, leading Sam by the hand to the river, away from everyone.

"Sam, where do you think you-" Her father started but when Bryanna tapped his shoulder.

"No." she whispered to her husband. "Let her go."

Wyatt was silent.

Jake stopped at the river, sitting next to her on a huge rock. "Sam-" he started, but instead of finishing his sentence, he leaned forward and briefly his lips touched hers.

Sam was shocked, before she could react Jake pulled away.

_What came over you? _He asked himself.

_**I'll tell you what, you like her.**_

_You're right. I do. But, I can't be with her, remember? She's leaving._

_**So?**_

_God only knows how gone she'll be gone. We can't hook up now._

_**But you still like her.**_

_I do._

_**So tell her.**_

"I'm gonna miss you Sam." Jake said, hugging her again.

Still in shock Sam hugged back. _Jake Ely just kissed you. _she told herself. "Wow." She muttered.

Jake pulled away and looked at her. "You have really bad timing, you know that? Leaving like right now."

Sam laughed. "It's not my fault."

"I know, and I'll see you when you get back. I…" he hesitated. "I just had to do that first."

"Sam." Wyatt called, obviously he hadn't seen what had just happened between the two teenagers. "We have to go now."

With one last glance at Jake, Sam walked back to her father. She finished her good-bye to her Gram and Bryanna and climbed into the truck. Wyatt went around and got in the other side and drove away.

Jake watched her go. _I'm gonna miss you. Sam, darn it, Why'd you have to leave again? _Jake didn't know how he was going to stand Sam not being here. He'd never admit aloud, or even sub-consciously, but Sam always had a special spot in his heart, and no one could ever fill it.

I had to do that, b/c I was inspired and I needed that to happen before she left so it will all work out. Hopefully it's the last time I redo this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Whew! A moment to breathe! And what am I doing with it? Typing. I'm supposed to be cleaning my room…but don't tell anyone!

Chapter Four is coming soon! For the moment, take in chapter Three!

Chapter Three

Sam's POV

I climbed out of my father's truck, and took in the sight before me. I spun around in a circle with my arms spread wide, like I hadn't done since I was 14. Now I'm 16, and I had been away, in San Francisco, for two years, like last time. I took a deep breath of mountain air. It was exactly how I remembered it. Everything. The house. The barn. The bunkhouse. The river. The pasture.

Immediately I headed towards the barn to see my now two-year old filly, and my gelding Ace, when I was called back by my father.

"Sam?"

I turned around. "Yes, Dad?"

"The horses will have to wait. We've gotta be going over to Jake's…"

Jake.

Two years away had done nothing except force the crush I had on my best friend to grow larger.

Not that it mattered now.

_Flashback_

_Letter to Sam_

_Dear Sam,_

_I hate to be the one to tell you this, but if I don't, no one will. And if you like you Jake as much as you say you do, then you should know._

_Dani Mattews, remember, the girl with the racehorses, hooked up with Jake a few months after you left. You told me she couldn't leave him alone, and apparently, he can't resist her. They've been together ever since. I could tell you that Jake looks miserable but I can't do that to you. He seems really happy as far as I can tell. I'm so sorry Sam._

_Luv ya lots,_

_Jen._

_End Flashback/Letter_

I always knew I hated Dani. Never did like her. And now she's got Jake. The only guy I want. The guy I dream about at night, is the guy she is dating! Err.

"Sam?" My dad snapped his fingers in front of me.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Did you hear a word I said?"

"Uh-no" I confessed.

"Teenagers," My dad mumbled, then said, "We're going to Jake's. He's having some sort of hoopla over at his house. Returning from college with that girlfriend of his. It starts in," He paused to look at his watch. "5 minutes, we really need to go."

"Okay, then, let's go." I climbed into the truck and Dad drove over to the Ely's.

End Sam's POV 

"Bryanna!" Sam cried out, hugging her stepmother as best she could in her stepmother's condition. She was pregnant. Again. Sam bent down to look at the little girl holding Bryanna's hand. "Is this her?" Sam whispered. Bryanna nodded. Sam gazed fondly at her little sister.

Flashback/Letter to Sam 

_Dear, Sam,_

_I have great news for you. Your little sister has been brought into the world. Her name is McKenna Grace. Both the baby and Bryanna are doing fine, but the labor was a difficult one. Without the C-section, we could have lost them both. But don't worry, my dear, everything went fine. I trust you're having fun in San Francisco?_

_All my love,_

_Gram_

_End Flashback/Letter_

"Hello, there." Sam told her little sister. "Are you Kenna?"

The little girl nodded, leaning into Bryanna.

"Well, I'm Sam. How old are you?" Sam tried not to scare her little sister.

Kenna held up two fingers. "Two." She whispered.

"Well, Kenna, I'm coming to live with you, Mommy, Daddy, and Gram. Will that be alright with you?"

Kenna nodded. "Alright." She mumbled.

Sam laughed and stood back up. "I can't believe I have a little sister!" she exclaimed to Bryanna.

This time, Bryanna laughed. "You're about to have a little brother too." She patted her stomach with her free hand.

"I can't wait." Sam motioned towards the house. "I'm gonna go see Gram." Sam waved bye to Kenna, and Bryanna.

_Knowing Gram, she's probably in the kitchen, cooking something wonderful. _Sam thought, jogging towards the house.

"Sam? I hardly recognized you!" Gram said as she pulled Sam into a hug, when she walked through the front door.

Sam closed her eyes and breathed in Gram's powdery scent. "I've missed you."

"Sam here, honey." Gram pulled away. "But I've got to get these cookies in the oven. We'll talk later."

Sam nodded. "Hello, Mrs. Ely." She greeted Jake's mom.

Without looking up from the dough she was rolling, Mrs. Ely said, "Good to have you back, Sam."

"It's good to be back." Sam said walking out the door.

Outside, she was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Well, if it isn't Sammy, all grown up."

Sam turned toward Darrell. "Hey, Darrell." She said.

Darrell nodded. "Yessiri. All grown up and looking very nice."

Sam swatted him. "Shut it." She scolded.

Darrell laughed. "Good to see you too."

Sam ignored him. "Listen, have you seen-" She stopped when someone poked her shoulder. Turning around, "JEN!" she cried hugging her friend.

"Look at you!" Jen pulled Sam away from the hug and held her at arms length.

"Look at _you_." Sam said.

Both girls had changed a lot in the two years Sam was away. Sam had grown taller, and delvopled a nice, slim figure. She was naturally tan, and her shoulder length hair looked great.

Jen had grown taller too. She was slim, and still wore her crazy clothes. Instead of pigtails, her wavy, blond hair was down. She looked wonderful.

Arm-in-arm, the two girls walked over to the side of the house where there were no people and they could talk alone.

"So," Jen asked. "Do you still like Jake?"

Sam sighed. "Is the sky blue?"

Jen laughed. "That much, aye?"

"More than ever." Sam's eyes took on a dreamy look, but she shook her head. "But he's with Dani."

"Man, she really is evil!" Jen exclaimed. "A Rachel Slocum wanna-be!"

Sam shuddered. "I wish. She may be around you, but not any where near Jake."

"Why not?"

"I know I haven't seen him for a few years, and he's bound to have changed, but Jake would never _ever_ go out with anyone like Rachel. He couldn't have changed that much."

"But, she's so much easier to hate if she's evil." Jen said. "I still don't like her."

Sam looked at her friend questionably. "Just because I hate her, doesn't mean you have to." She said.

Jen gave Sam a one armed hug. "I know, but she makes my friend unhappy, I _want _to hate her."

"Aww." Sam laughed. "So, how's your love life?"

It was Jen's turn to laugh. "I have a love life?"

"That bad?"

Jen shrugged. "Me and Ryan, tried something for awhile, but, didn't work out so well."

"And, why not?"

"He's a Slocum." Jen shrugged again.

Sam gave her friend a playful shove. "Careful," she warned, "You're starting to sound like me." For years, she had distrusted Ryan, just because of his relatives.

Jen laughed again. "But it's true."

"So, is there any special someone you're crushing on now?" Sam asked her friend.

"Actually," Jen's gaze drifted over to the front of the house.

Following Jen's gaze, she gasped. "Darrell?"

Jen laughed. "He's too funny. I can't help myself."

Sam shook her head as if she was disappointed in her. "He must have changed a whole lot, since I last knew him."

Jen shoved her.

"Fine." Sam sighed, changing the subject. "Where's Ryan now?"

"Back in England. Wasn't cut out for Cowboy Country."

"And Rachel?"

"As snotty, snobby, and evil as ever." Jen shuddered.

"What about Linc?"

"Same."

Sam sighed. "Some things never change."

"Amen to that." Jen said.

"They're here!" "They're here!" Shouts came from the front of the house.

Sam turned towards the driveway, where she saw a pick-up truck pulling in. Dani climbed out the passenger's side and Jake Ely began to hop down from the driver's seat.

When Sam saw him, she stopped in her tracks.

Whew. Long Chappy. At least to me. Well, this was a little hard to write, but this is the best I could come up with. Please review! PLEASE! I need to here wat u think! Thanx in advance, MND.


	4. Chapter 4

Here you are, I'm not getting very many reviews, so you guys better review or I mite stop posting! And I don't wanna do tht! Also to swiftheart3477 I had thought about putting them together, but you review convinced me to maybe make it a little side story! And I have a question- if you put a author/story on ur review list, does that "alert" them when you update, or is it a bad thing?

---------

Chapter Four

-With Jake-

Jake Ely was laughing as he helped his girlfriend Dani out of the car, and pulled her into a hug that turned into a light kiss. But when he his gaze fell over to where two young teenagers-one he recognized as Jen- he fell silent.

_Is that…_Jake couldn't believe his eyes. _…Sam?_ Jake wondered if his mouth actually dropped open. Sam, the girl he'd always known. "Dang." Jake muttered. The girl standing next to Jen, was definitely Sam, but Jake was having a hard time believing it. She had really changed. For one thing, she'd grown up real nice, but…_She's gotten _really _pretty……_Jake pushed those thoughts from his mind as his gaze landed on Dani.

"Come on." He told her. "We need to go greet the people."

Dani just laughed, and twining her arm around his, walked with him.

Jake made a point of putting his arm around Dani's waist when he walked by Sam and Jen.

-With Sam-

"Sam, you're drooling." Jen whispered in her friend's ear.

Sam shook her head. She wasn't _really_drooling, but she wouldn't have doubted it if she was. "God." She whispered.

"What?" Jen didn't see what had her friend so stunned. She knew it had to do with Jake…

"I haven't seen him in so long, I forgot-" Sam shook her head. "He looks really good."

"And by good, do you mean hott?" Jen laughed. Sam punched her, and Jen knew she hit the nail on the head.

Sam continued staring, until Jake walked right by her. She burned with jealously as Jake put his arm around Dani.

"Down girl." Jen breathed.

Sam laughed, Jen hadn't said that to her in years. "We might as well get back to the party." She said.

Jen nodded her agreement and they walked over to where Jake and Dani were being greeted by her friends and family members. "Well…" Jen said

"Well what?" Sam asked.

"Are you gonna go over there and say something?"

Just as Sam was shaking her head 'no' Jake walked left the group and walked over to _her_.

Sam stood tongue-tied. "Say, 'hi'" Jen instructed in her ear.

Sam swatted her away. "Hey, Jake. She managed to get out.

"How ya doin' Brat?" Jake asked, stopping in front of her.

Sam noted with some sadness that Jake hadn't hugged her like he'd hugged everyone else. "Good." Sam honestly couldn't think of a thing to say.

Jake, never good with words, just shrugged. "Well, it's good to have ya back." He said and walked away.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Sam hit herself on the head over and over again.

"Come on, Sam. Let's go see if we can go to your place, and you can see the horses." Jen tugged her friend along. "'Cuz if one thing can get you mind of Jake, its Ace."

At the mention of Ace's name, Sam perked up. Jen was right. After telling their parents where they were going, Jen got her moms keys and drove over to River Bend.

"Don't you just love being able to drive?" Jen laughed, climbing out of the car.

"I've got my license, but I've hardly drove. We take cabs in San Fran." Sam yelled over her shoulder, jogging towards the barn.

Walking towards the barn, a neigh challenged her. Sam recognized it as Ace's. "Hey, baby. It's me." Ace snorted. Sam let her horse sniff her palm. After a few moments of sniffing, Ace let out a whinny of joyous recognition and began nuzzling her. Sam laughed and let him nuzzle her head. "He's still the same." She told Jen.

Jen nodded her agreement. "He's older, but still a solid, dependable mount."

Sam sighed and closed her eyes. "The very best." With one last pat, Sam went off to visit Tempest. Her now two-year old filly was a very beautiful horse. She had the same "I'm the boss" attitude as her father. She acted just like her father, but she had remained black, instead of graying out. Since Sam was ahead of Jen, and out of earshot, she whispered to the filly. "Xanadu."

The filly shivered, she hadn't heard that name for awhile. She sniffed curiously at Sam's hand. "Xanadu." She whispered again. The filly snorted and rubbed her muzzle against Sam's cheek. Sam laughed in delight.

-With Jake-

Jake watched Sam go with Jen. He couldn't stop thinking about her…….

For some reason of its own, his brain remembered the day at the river, when he had kissed her. He had like her then. A lot. But the question remained. Did he like her now?

-With Sam-

Later that night, Sam went down to the river. She couldn't begin to explain how badly she'd missed this place while she'd been gone. She sat on a flat rock and watched the moonlight dance on the waves.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar nicker. Glancing up she saw him, floating down the mountainside, coming to her. Sam stood up and went to him. "Zanzibar."

The Phantom nickered and bobbed his head up and down, he remembered his name. "Oh, boy. I've missed you." Sam patted his neck. "I can't tell you how badly I've missed you." She ran her fingers through his mane. "I love you big boy."

The Phantom blew through his lips as if all this sappy talk embarrassed him. Then he rested his head on her shoulder, and allowed Sam to hug his neck.

After a moment, the Phantom backed away, and then with a snort, galloped back in the direction he'd come.

Sam smiled and stared after him. Zanzibar had come back on the same night she had. He'd come to say hello, and Sam was grateful.

When she walked into the house and climbed into her bed, Sam's thoughts returned to Jake. She wanted so badly to be with him. But so far, all she'd had was heartache. She knew she still loved him, but Sam wondered if she could ever stop……..

----------

There you have it folks, I hope you like it, and by the way, I rewrote the first two chappys, as I didn't really like 'em, so please reread them, they're not to different, but you ite want to read them nonetheless. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

It's been awhile since I've updated but hey, I can't really help it. I shouldn't have started so many stories so soon, so I'm going to put most of my attention into this for awhile, b/c this is the one people seem to like the most.And another thing: I have redone a chapter yet AGAIN b/c I was inspired but in for my inspiration to work, I need what happened to happen. So go back and read the end of chaoter two. Hopefully that will be my last change. Also I'm delighted that so many of you have reviewed and would totally love it if you could do it some more! So I want some reviews at the end of this!

**_Disclaimer: if I were Terri Farley, I wouldn't be typing this story, I'd be to busy hooking Sam and Jake up in the real series! Oh, I own the character you will be meeting today as well._**

------------------

Chapter Five

It was still dark outside when Sam left the warm comfort of her own bed to make a phone call in the cold kitchen. She didn't care if it was 4:oo in the morning; she knew her bud from San Francisco would be awake. She dialed the number and on the third ring, he picked up.

"Hey, it's me." Sam said into the phone.

"If it isn't little Samantha Ann. Good to hear your voice. How's things in the desert?" A male voice said over the phone.

"It's fine. I need you to do me a favor." Sam went on to explain the favor to her friend. "Can you do that for me?"

"Anything for you Sammy Annie." He said.

"You're the best. In fact, you rock so much, I'm not gonna say a word about you calling me 'Sammy Annie' again." Sam laughed with him. "You really are the best though."

"Don't I know it."

They hung up and afterwards when Sam was crawling back into her bed, she couldn't keep the smile from her face.

"C'mon Sam." Jen said from behind the wheel of her mother's car. "You're gonna make us late."

"Excuse me for not wanting to be the fifth wheel." Sam said climbing in the passenger's side of the car.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You are _not _the fifth wheel. Darrell and I aren't a couple."

"Yet." Sam said.

Darrell, Jen, Jake, and –unfortunately- Dani, were taking Sam out to Crane Crossing Mall, so she could see what's changed. The outing was also going to be a 'welcome home' sorta thing for Sam, Jake, and Dani. No one but Sam knew it yet, but the trip would also serve as a meeting place for a friend.

When Jen arrived, Darrell was already there. The three chatted a bit while waiting for Jake and Dani. Sam was too impatient to listen to most of the conversation but she heard a few words. 'Ryan Slocum….Dani…..Carnival….Jake….' she could've sworn Jen said something about Sam too.

"Oh, here they are." Darrell said, pointing past Sam.

Sam looked in the direction he was pointing and saw Jake's pickup turn into the mall parking lot. She also saw another familiar vehicle pull in behind them.

Jake and Dani climbed out and walked over to them. Just then a voice shouted across the parking lot, "Sammy Annie, come and see me!"

Sam spun around and raced over to him. "Robby!" she screamed.

Robby picked her up and spun her around. "Good to see you." he said loudly before whispering in her ear. "That him?" he nodded at Jake.

"Yep." Sam whispered back. "Think you can do it?"

"Piece of cake." Robby said.

The walked over to where Sam's friends were standing, looking pretty darn confused. "Guys, meet Robert-"

"Robby." Robby interrupted from behind Sam.

"- Wilson, my friend from San Francisco." Sam finished.

Robby laughed in Sam's hair and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So we're back to being just friends now?"

Sam gazed up at him fondly before turning back to her friends. "I'm sorry. Meet my _boy_friend, Robby Wilson."

Robby pulled her closer. "Much better." He whispered planting a kiss on her head.

Sam searched her friends' faces for their reactions. Jen's mouth was open. When she introduced herself, she looked at Sam questionably. Sam shrugged.

Darrell looked shocked for a moment but shrugged with an 'why should I care?' attitude before introducing himself.

Dani was looking Robby over from head to toe. She could care less about the fact that Sam had a boyfriend, she just wanted to se how cute he was.

Lastly, Sam looked at Jake. His was the reaction she wanted to see most. But, being Jake, it was hard to read his expression. Was he jealous? Sam squinted. Hard to tell. If he was, he wouldn't show it. Was he upset? Again Sam couldn't tell. But she did know one thing. When he introduced himself, he didn't sound as friendly as the others. He looked at Robby suspiciously, and with distrust.

Taking it as a good sign, Sam smiled.

"I appreciated the call at 4:oo this morning, Sam." Robby teased.

"What? I missed you." Sam teased right back. "But I didn't expect you to fly all the way here."

Robby laughed. "What can I say? I missed you too."

"How long are you in town?" Sam asked as if she really didn't know.

"As long as you need me, baby." Robby said, draping his arms over her shoulder and kissing her cheek.

This conversation had been planned out down to the period. They knew exactly what they were gonna say and why they were saying it.

But Jen, Darrell, Jake, and Dani, had know idea what they were talking about. They listened to the conversation between the two, and believed every word as the truth. When actually it was far from it.

------------

**_If you l review and tell me that you are very confused, then you will make me extremely happy. I want you to be confused. I know exactly were I'm going with this. If you want explanations, give me reviews. I bow down to all of you that have reviewed. But those of you who haven't –and I know there are some of you out there- better start reviewing. I already have the next chapter planned out so if I hurry up and get reviews, I'll post it for you soon. In it, I explain everything. Let's make a goal. Right now, there are 23 reviews for this story. I'll post when I get 35. That's only 12 reviews. Think you can do it? If I find that 12 reviews are impossible to get, then I'll post anyway. But right now, I want you to prove to me you can review. And I want none of this._**

**_-OK, I've reviewed, can you update now?_**

**_None of that. I want REAL reviews. Good ones, bad ones, flaming ones, anything. As long as it's a REAL review. Got it?_**

**_So click the pretty button that says 'go'………..PLEASE………_**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm shocked. You did it. 35 reviews and in such a short time too. It hasn't even been 24 hours! Too most of u I replied to ur emailsand thanked u and all that stuff but those of u who I can't reply to I just wanted to say thanks for reviewing! (swiftheart347 & EFloveshorses345 r the only two who I couldn't reply too.) Thanks tons for reviewing and I'm glad u like my story. And since I know all u really want is for me to shut up so u can reda wat happens I will.

**--------------------**

Chapter Six

Crane Crossing Mall hadn't changed much in the few years Sam was away. Sam recognized all the stores but a few of the clothing stores.

"When will you tell me about Robby?" Jen asked, when the two girls found a minute alone. She was dying for details, but tried to be patient.

"Jake's having that bonfire tomorrow night, right?" Sam waited for Jen's nod. "So, I'll tell you then. Right now, you know all you need to know." That would give Robby and Sam time talk.

"What about Jake?" Jen asked.

"What about him?" Sam asked innocently, biting into her hamburger.

"Do you still like him?"

"Duh." Sam said, swallowing.

"Then why are you dating Robby?" Jen begged.

Sam felt bad lying to her best friend, but she didn't have time to explain now. "I'll give you all the details later." Sam promised her friend.

Jen knew she wasn't going to get a better answer than that. "Alright. I guess we should rejoin the others now." The two friends threw away what was left of their lunch and went back to their group. Sam sat between Robby and Jake.

"If it isn't the little cowgirl, back from the city." A British accent taunted. "Not to many people can be happy about that."

Sam felt Jake stiffen next to her. Why? Was he angry? Sam didn't have time to worry about that right now. Robby bent down and whispered, "Is she talking to you?"

Sam nodded. "Yea." When Robby was about to get up and defend her, she stopped him. "I've lived in the city too." She reminded him. "I can take care of this."

Two years in San Francisco can do wonders for your 'trash talking' skills. Robby was going to help Sam out in that department, but over the years, Sam had become quite the sassy, smart-mouthed teen. When two years ago, Sam would've turned the other cheek and ignored Rachel, today she stood up and faced her.

"I see the wanna-be princess still lives here." Sam taunted Rachel Slocum, Linc's no-good daughter. "Not to many people can be happy about _that._"

Had she heard Jake snicker?

Rachel was more than a little shocked about this. "Well I never-"

"Oh put a sock in it Rachel." Sam said, taking her seat next to Jake and Robby again.

Rachel stood in shock a moment longer before turning and huffing away, muttering something about 'telling Daddy…'

"Nicely down, Sammy Annie." Robby whispered.

"I told you not to call me that!" Sam said, hitting with a napkin.

Jake laughed and stood up; wrapping is arm around Dani's shoulders he said, "I've had about all I can take of this mall. Can we please go?"

Everyone agreed. They loaded up in their cars. "Sammy Annie ride with me?" Robby asked.

Sam shot Jen a 'how can I refuse look' and climbed in next to Robby.

"So, how did I do?" Robby asked, starting the car.

"Wonderful." Sam said, leaning back into her seat and closing her eyes. "You had 'em convinced."

"So, what are we going to do?" Robby asked.

"Meet at my ranch at 12:oo sharp." Sam said, eyes still closed.

Robby let out a sound very much like a whimper. "In the morning?"

"Yes, in the morning." Sam said sitting up and opening her eyes.

Robby sighed. "Remind me while I'm doing this again?"

Sam didn't have an answer. "Er, for me?"

"Good enough. I'll see you at midnight." Robby gave Sam an one-armed hug and Sam climbed out of the car. He drove, leaving Sam alone in her frontyard.

--------

At midnight that same night, Sam snuck out of her house and met Robby at the river. "Not here." Sam said.

"Why not?" Robby asked.

"This spot is special." Sam didn't like doing things here at the river unless it happened between Sam and the Phantom. Or in the case of two years ago, Jake.

Robby looked confused but left it at that. "Alright." He followed her into the barn. "Let me see if I got this straight. You call me up at 4:oo in the morning and tell me to fly down here. And why do you do this? So I can pose as your boyfriend to make that guy –Jake- jealous?" Robby let out a huge sigh. "Is that right?"

Sam nodded. "Exactly right." Robby was her best friend from San Francisco, besides Pam O'Malley. She knew she could count on him for anything. And she was right. When she'd called Robby at 4:oo in the morning she'd asked him to fly down here and pretend to be her boyfriend. The most important reason being Jake might get jealous. They had made up a plan that would make everyone believe that Sam and Robby were dating. Hopefully, Jake would get jealous. She knew Jake had once liked her because of the day at the river two years ago. But that was a long time ago. He had Dani now. But still, Sam hoped against hope that this scheme with Robby would work. "Thanks for everything Robby." Sam said, not knowing how to thank her friend.

Robby brushed aside her thanks. "No problem. I have to admit-I've been pretty curious to know who the guy was that stole your heart."

Sam laughed. Back in San Fran, she'd talked about Jake a lot. "You really are the best, you know that?"

"You've only told me a million and one times, Sammy Annie." Robby said playfully.

Sam pretended not to notice the fact that Robby had used her stupid nickname given to her by him and Pam.

"I'd do anything for you, except for one thing." Robby said.

"And what's that?" Sam asked curiously.

"I am NOT going to give you a real kiss."

Sam laughed. Robby and Sam didn't have feelings for each other; they were just good friends. Sam didn't want to be kissed by Robby any more than he wanted to kiss her. Friendly pecks and him holding her was more than enough. "There's no problem there." Sam assured him.

Robby got up to leave then. "I'll see you at the bonfire then?" He asked, referring to the bonfire party Jake was throwing tomorrow night. Sam, Robby, Jen, Darrell and of course, Dani, were all coming. He was going to have a huge campfire and burn all the excess wood from a portion of their barn that had collapsed.

"Yea, and I'm afraid you'll have to be my boyfriend again."

"Well, I'll see you then."

The two friends exchanged good-byes and Robby got into his car and drove away. When Sam had fretted that he'd have no place to stay, he'd told her that he'd be perfectly fine sleeping in the bed of his pickup. But there had been no need for that; Clara's diner had added 4 rooms directly above the little diner, in hopes business would pick up. Robby could stay there as long as he liked.

Sam sighed contentedly; she really hoped her plan worked. But right now, Sam wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and fall asleep. And that's what she did.

----------------

ok, I did my best to explain what was swirling around in this crazy head of mine. If ur still a little off just review oh and by the way, I will NEVER set a goal again I didn't really like it that much. But hopefully u learnt a lesson –Review!

_**Thanks a bundle!**_

**_Oh and I never got my lovely little question answered b4: when u put some1 onto ur 'alert' list, does it 'alert' you when they update or is it a bad thing?_**


	7. Chapter 7

Well I love updating really fast b/c I hate waiting for fics myself, so usually I update every day or every other day. I'm glad so many of u like it and thanks for answering my question! So here's chapter seven. And in this chapter we get to see how Jake really feels….

Chapter Seven

Jake sat stayed a little off the side of all the commotion at the bonfire the next night. His mustang eyes watched everything. He saw Jen arrive and drag Sam off to the side of the house. He noticed Dani come and go. He assumed she'd be back later when she was done at her thoroughbred farm. He saw Darrell arrive and start a conversation with Robby.

Robby. Even the guy's name made him sick.

He hadn't liked the guy since the day he showed up and told everyone he was with Sam. He wasn't so sure why though.

_You totally know why! _The little voice reared his ugly head once again.

_**Why's that?**_

_You don't want anyone with Sam because you LIKE her._

_**I do not! I'm with Dani, remember?**_

_You used to like her, before she left for San Francisco. Remember?_

_**Of course I liked her. I kissed her didn't I?**_

_And you still do._

_**I have Dani now.**_

_You couldn't care less about Dani._

_**That's not true!**_

_Well you care about Dani, but not in the way you care about Sam._

**_I am not having this conversation with myself. _**Jake silenced the battle raging within him. No matter the reason, he didn't like Robby. He didn't like the fact that he was the one that held Sam close. He didn't like seeing his arms around her waist. Shoot, he didn't like seeing Robby anywhere near Sam. No matter what he told himself, he was jealous.

But he wasn't going to let everyone know that. He was a cowboy; he could hide his feelings. But for how long?

--------------------------

As soon as Sam arrived at the party, Jen grabbed her by the shirtsleeve and dragged her away, towards the side of the house. "So," Jen began, not able to be patient any longer, "Talk."

Sam sighed. She had thought long and hard about this. She still wasn't sure whether to tell Jen that she wasn't really dating Robby, or to let her believe that it was a real relationship. To be on the safe side, Sam decided to go with the latter. "I met Robby in San Francisco. We liked each other and tada! We're dating."

Jen didn't look convinced. "What aren't you telling me?"

Sam sighed and decided lying to her best friend wasn't an option. "That it's all a fraud and I'm only doing it to make Jake jealous?"

Jen laughed out loud. "That makes more since. I knew you weren't giving up on Jake that easily."

Sam laughed with her friend. "Don't tell a soul." She ordered. "Not even…" Sam looked around to make sure no one was nearby. "…Darrell."

"Shut up." Jen said, dragging Sam back to the front of the house to join the Robby and Darrell. They had started a conversation about cars. Sam didn't have a clue what they were saying, so she tuned them out.

"Okay everybody are you ready to get this bonfire burning?" Dani called as she got of her car with a few supplies she had forgotten when she'd been here earlier.

Jake came over from where he had been standing alone and joined the rest of the group as mumbled chorus' of 'Yea!' and 'Let's go' and 'Hurry up!' were being shouted.

Since it was already getting dark, Jake took the matches from Dani and passed them around; each person got one match. Jake struck his against the box. The others did the same. Then, as if it had been planned, each teenager threw their match into the pile of wood at the same time. A great wall of fire sprung up, blinding the teens and scorching anything that came to close. Within seconds the fire had died down to a smaller, more manageable flame. The six friends sat in a circle around the campfire. Robby sat on a log his arms around Sam, who sat between his legs at his feet. On the other side of the fire, Jake and Dani sat in a similar position. Jen and Darrell sat wherever there was room. With the fire crackling the teenagers talked a bit. Sam wasn't really listening until she heard her name mentioned.

"So Sammy, how long have you been with Robby?" Darrell asked her.

Sam looked up at Robby; they hadn't talked about this. "Umm…about…how long's it been baby?"

Robby's 'two years' overlapped Sam's 'one year'.

"Uh…" Robby said when he noticed their mistake and realized everyone was looking at them. "I've known her for two years…"

"….But we've been dating about a year now." Sam finished. No one seemed suspicious about the fact they had given them two different answers. 'Nice save.' Sam mouthed to Robby.

"Well," Darrell said. "We-" he gestured to himself and Jake, "have known her longer, especially Jake. And we know of some things Sammy has done that she probably doesn't want her boyfriend to know."

Jake caught on to where Darrell was going with this. Even though he still wasn't sure what his feelings were for Sam; he couldn't resist the opportunity to tease her. "Yea, like on her father's wedding day, I had to stick her head in the horse…."

"Okay" Sam jumping up and running around to the other side of the fire so she could put her hand over Jake's mouth. "We've heard enough." She looked into Jake's eyes, sparking with laughter and couldn't keep the smile from her face.

Jake reached up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand off his mouth "But, I'm sure people would love to know about how you looked exactly like a drowned rat…."

Sam covered his mouth with her other hand. "Hush." She commanded. "People don't want to know about none of that."

Robby reached over and pulled Sam into his lap. "Of course we want to know." He said, kissing the top of her head. "We would love to know embarrassing details of your life."

Sam laughed as Robby pulled her higher up into his lap and hugged her close.

Just like that, all the laughter left Jake's eyes. He couldn't stand seeing them together. " 'Scuse me." He mumbled as he got up and walked away.

No one said anything to him and he was glad to the leave the conversation –recently turned back to the topic of cars, that had the girls looking pretty bored- behind. He stopped when he reached the barn; he was in the shadows and couldn't be seen well, but he could see Sam and Robby clearly.

He wasn't supposed to feel like this. Nauseated, sick to his stomach. He thought of Dani; his girlfriend. When he thought of Dani, he didn't feel a rush of happiness like he used to. And when he thought of Dani with another guy, no overwhelming feeling rushed over him.

The case was different when he thought of Sam. When he pictured Sam when they were younger or even now, before Robby came along, he felt the smile spread across his face. A wave of happiness washed over him. Sam had the power to make him happier than anyone else could. But when someone holds the power to be able to make you that happy, they also hold the power to make you the saddest you've ever been. And that's exactly how he felt when he looked at Sam, wrapped up in Robby's arms. An overwhelming feeling of nausea and sickness rushed threw him. He hated the thought of Sam with anyone but himself. Only one thought came Jake from running up to Robby and punching the daylights out of him –_Sam wants to be with him. _

Little did he know, that was farther from the truth than anything he'd thought all night.

-----------

well review and tell me how much you loved/hated it! I don't even have the next chapters typed up, but I do have them planned out so I hope I can update soon.

**_WARNING: the next few chapters of this story are going to have songs in them, probably you could call them songfics. Don't ask me why, b/c I don't know, probably b/c I have recently become obbsessed w/ songs and I get inspired while listening to them._**

**_If you don't like songfis, then I'm incredibly sorry and it sucks to be you. (I mean this in a nice way of course.)_**

_**MND**_


	8. Chapter 8

I cannot believe that I am already on chapter eight. I thought this would be a long story, but Now I'm not so sure how many chapter we have left. I might come up w/ some more ideas later tho. So I'm still not sure how long this will be but I do know how long it will turn out to be but I do know how it will end. Sort of. Anywho, I didn't get very many reviews for the last chapter and I know people are reading it. I'd also like to thank those of u who did review. Actually I think I got eight. Which isn't too bad. So keep up the good reviewing! And remember: Never shake a baby!

Disc: And even tho I wish I owned this song I never have been and never will be Trace Adkins.

Chapter Eight

Sam was in the barn with Ace, grooming him, talking to him, enjoying being with the horses she'd missed so badly while she had been away.

"Ace, did you miss me as much as I missed you?" Sam asked while grooming her pony's mane.

Ace snorted and shook his head.

"I'll pretend there was some sort of bug in your ear and that you weren't telling me 'no'" Sam laughed, before moving around to look into her horse's face. "You missed me more than that, right?"

Ace whinnied and bobbed his head up and down; probably to escape Sam's grip, but Sam took it as a 'yes.' "I thought so." Sam kissed his white star on his forehead before going around to comb his tail. "Well, Acey, what are we going to do about-"

"Still talking to your horses, aye, Brat?" Jake's taunting voice floated over to her.

Sam jumped a little. "God, Jake." She said a little breathless. Not because she was surprised, but because that's how Jake made her feel. "Still scaring the heck out of people are you?"

Jake laughed as he walked over to her. Things were different between them; Jake had to consciously remind himself not to wrap his arms around her, even though that's exactly what he wanted to do. But no matter how different things got, Jake was determined to still be able to talk to her and to tease her. "Not 'people.'" He corrected; picking up a brush and beginning to groom Ace's other side. "Just you."

"Hardy har har." Sam said. "You think you're so funny. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Can't I stop to say 'hi' to my friend anymore?" Jake said. He had, in fact, come to see her, because he couldn't get her out of his mind.

"Uh, ok." Sam hesitated. "I guess."

"Well," Jake started. "Me, Jen, and Darrell are all going out to Clara's. She's throwing some thing for teens. And, of course, you're invited."

"Some thing for teens?" Sam asked. She momentarily stopped brushing Ace. He snorted his dislike and shoved her shoulder. "Like a party?" Sam finished, beginning to brush Ace again. He sighed; obviously he liked having two people grooming him at one time.

"Well, yea." Jake said slowly, as if she wasn't to bright; but then he read her mind, as usual. "There won't be any alcohol, if that's what you mean. Most people would be underage anyway."

"Oh." Sam said, lost in his gaze. Then she shook her head. "Sure, I'd love to come." She paused, then continued, "Robby won't be able to come though. He's busy." Sam was lying; she had no idea what Robby was doing tonight, but she knew she didn't want him to come. Sam wanted time alone with her friends.

Jake didn't asked what he was doing; and Sam was grateful. She didn't want to lie to him. "Dani can't come either. One of the thoroughbred's are supposed to foal tonight and she want's to be there."

Sam couldn't help from grinning from ear to ear. Without having to put up with seeing Jake with Dani, she could relax. Sam didn't say anything to that, only put down her grooming brush. Inside though, she was cheering. _No Dani! All night! _Sam resisted the urge to punch the air in victory. "I'll see you tonight then."

Jake put his brush back too. "Yea. I'll see ya tonight, Sam"

"See ya." Sam said, leading Ace back into his stall before going to visit Tempest. She was sorry she had missed the filly's younger days, so she usually spent a lot of time with her.

Sam's mind was filled with Jake the rest of the day. Even Tempest's eager nudging couldn't distract for than a moment. She thought of a whole evening with him. No Dani, just him. The thought was so wonderful that Sam couldn't keep the squeal of joy inside. She spun around in a circle; arms spread wide; narrowly-missing Tempest. The filly snorted in alarm.

"Sorry, girl." Sam said patting her neck. "Just a little excited." A 'little excited' was an understatement; she was downright giddy. She said goodbye to the filly and her dam, before half running, half skipping, into the house.

She spent the rest of the afternoon preparing for the party tonight. She had been ready for an hour when she heard Jen's honk.

"Can I drive?" Sam said, tired of being the passenger. "I promise I won't wreck."

Jen agreed and Sam jumped behind the wheel. True to her word, Sam didn't wreck, but she came close. Multiple times.

Jen flung herself from the car before it had completely stopped. "Sam I think you may be worse than Mrs. Allen."

Sam laughed, not at all offended. She was normally a very careful driver; but tonight she was eager to reach their destination. She put the car in park and climbed out.

They met up with Jake and Darrell and were talking and laughing when Sam's favorite song came on the radio.

Turn it up some 

_Alright boys, this is her favorite song,_

_You know that right_

_So if we play it good and loud, _

_She might get up and dance again._

"I love this song!" Sam squealed. She turned to Jen, "Dance with me."

"What?" Jen exclaimed, "No freakin' way."

Sam ignored the fact that Jen –of all the people- had just said freakin'. Instead, she downed the rest of her drink and pulled Jen onto the dance floor. "Please?" Sam begged, making a puppy dog face.

Jen sighed. "Alright."

Oh, she put her beer down, Here she comes, here she comes 

_Left, left, left, right, left_

_Whoo_

Sam rolled her hips expertly, having danced to this song all the time. Next to her, Jen was beginning to loosen up, and get the feel of the music.

Jake and Darrell stood where they had left them, completely shocked at what was going on.

Hustler's shootin' eight balls 

_Throwin' darts at the wall_

_Feelin' dmn near ten feet tall_

_Here she comes, Lord help us all_

_Ole' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him out of his chair_

_Poor ole' boy it ain't his fault, _

_It's so hard not to stare!_

Sam and Jen rolled their hips and didn't seem to notice the shouts and whoops coming from some of the teenage boys. Others just stared.

_At that honky tonk badonkadonk_

_Keepin' perfect rhythm _

_Make you wanna swing along_

_Got it goin' on_

_Like donkey kong_

_And whoo-wee_

_Shut my mouth, slap your grandma_

_There outta be a law_

_Get the sheriff on the phone_

_Lord have mercy, how'd she even get them britches on_

_That honky tonk badonkadonk_

_(Aww son.)_

Sam danced in closer to Jake and Darrell. As she moved on by, she turned to see their facial expressions. Jake seemed to be in shock, his eyes never leaving Sam. Darrell was equally shocked, but Sam noted with a hint of satisfaction that his eyes were glued to Jen.

Now honey you can't blame her, 

_For what her Momma gave her_

_It ain't right to hate her,_

_For workin' that Money Maker!_

_Band shuts down at two_

_But where hangin' out 'til three_

_Hate to see her go,_

_But love to watch her leave!_

Sam danced a little too close to a man that –despite the fact that there was no alcohol at the party- was a little bit drunk. He reached out to touch her as, but Sam swung away.

_With that honky tonk badonkadonk_

_Keepin' perfect rhythm_

_Make you wanna swing along_

_Got it goin' on_

_Like donkey kong_

_And whoo-wee_

_Shut my mouth, slap your grandma_

_There outta be a law_

_Get the sheriff on the phone_

_Lord have mercy, how'd she even get them britches on!_

_That honky tonk badonkadonk_

_(That's what I'm talkin' 'bout right there, baby.)_

Sam was so absorbed in her dancing, that she didn't hear the conversation between her friends.

Darrell managed to tear his eyes away from Jen long enough to whisper in Jake's ear, "Dude, you totally want her."

Jake didn't even turn his gaze away from Sam. "Whatever man, look how you're looking at Jen."

Darrell snorted. "At least I'm single and so is she." His gaze then drifted over to where Jen was dancing next to the same drunken man as Sam had been by a moment before.

Jake kept staring at Sam.

_We don't care about the drinkin'_

_Barely listen to the band_

_Our hands, they start to shakin'_

_When she gets the urge to dance_

_Drivin' everybody crazy_

_You think you fell in love_

_Boys you better keep your distance_

_You can look but you can't touch!_

Sam's gaze once again wondered over to where Jake was staring at her. She couldn't keep the smile from her face as she began to roll her hips even more.

Jake's eyes grew wide as he stared. Darrell was right, he totally wanted Sam. He grew angry and jealous if a boy came to close to where Sam was dancing. Luckily he restrained himself from killing the boys; they couldn't help themselves any more than Jake could.

_That honky tonk badonkadonk_

_Keepin perfect rhythm_

_Make you wanna swing along_

_Got it goin' on_

_Like donkey kong_

_And whoo-wee_

_Shut my mouth, slap your grandma_

_There outta be a law_

_Get the sheriff on the phone_

_Lord have mercy, how'd she even get them britches on!_

_That honky tonk badonkadonk_

The boys' whoops grew louder as Sam and Jen danced their hearts out. The girls with dates glared daggers through them, as their boyfriends completely forgot about their existence to watch Sam and Jen. The single girls burned with jealously at all the attention and whoops and cries that they received.

But they friends didn't care, they were to busy dancing, stealing occasional glances at the men they had come with.

_That honky tonk badonkadonk_

_Yeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk_

_(That's it right there boys, that's why we do what we do. )_

_(It ain't for the money,)_

_(It ain't for the glory,)_

_(It ain't for the free whiskey,)_

_(It's for the badonkadonk……)_

Breathlessly Sam and Jen fell onto their chairs as the song ended. "That was the best!" Sam panted, her grin large.

It took Jen a minute to answer, when she did it came out in gasps. "Thanks…for making…me…do that…It was awesome!"

After awhile their breathing slowed and their heart returned to a normal rate and they were able to talk normally. "Did you see it!" Sam said excitedly. "Darrell couldn't take his eyes off of you."

Jen laughed. "Sam, I'd think you'd be more excited to know that Jake's eyes were glued to _you._"

Sam laughed. "I know it and I love it." _Tonight has been a blast. No Dani, no problem. _Sam thought happily. She glanced at her watch. "Oh, fart! We've got to get home!" It was well past 1:oo in the morning and she had promised her overly protective father to be home sometime between 12:oo-12:30. "You can drive!" she shouted to Jen as they ran out the door.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Jen mumbled as she got behind the wheel. They raced for home without a single goodbye to the guys.

Jake watched them go. Actually, he watched _Sam_ go. He couldn't stop thinking about how good she looked, dancing or even standing still. He turned to Darrell. "Don't say it." He said as soon as Darrell opened his mouth. "I don't want to hear all the mumbo jumbo about her being with Robby, or me being with Dani. Don't even say it."

Darrell's mouth clamped shut. "Fine." He said, "But we all care about Sam. And you better not hurt her."

"Why would I hurt her?" Jake asked. He couldn't imagine doing anything to hurt Sam.

"You wouldn't do it intentionally, but it can be done." Darrell said. _Especially when she likes you that much. _No one knew he knew that Sam liked Jake. But Darrell wasn't totally blind, he could see what Jake couldn't. And he had overheard a conversation or two.

He also knew his best friend was struggling with his feelings for Sam. He didn't care what he chose as long as he didn't hurt Sammy…Even if it was accidental.

OMG! I have great news! I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to gecko! I have no idea what has come over me. Really, my normal craziness has been overshadowed by slogan craziness. But don't forget to review and if may offer a tip: Eat more Chicken!

WARNING: the songfics aren't done. I have at least two more to go. And if u still don't like 'em, then ur just gonna have to put up w/ them. of course, I'm being nice but seriuos at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well peeps I took the song out of this chapter. Changed my mind, didn't want it in there. The next chapter won't have any songs in it either. But the chapter after the next will. If that makes any sense. Back to the story.**

Chapter Nine

The day after the night of the party Sam sat cross-legged on the floor, teaching Kenna how to twirl the ribbon around for Cougar. The old cat played like he was a kitten again, enjoying the attention he didn't usually get. He meowed and would pounce for the ribbon, only to have it jerked out of reach by Kenna. When Cougar would look at the ribbon in wonder, amazed that he couldn't catch it, Kenna would laugh in delight.

When Sam was convinced Kenna knew how to do it without falling victim to one of Cougar's pounces or scratches, she got up and left the living room for the kitchen. Gram was making coffee, Dad had already ridden out and now that Bryanna's due date drew near, she usually slept later than the rest. "Mornin' Gram." Sam kissed her grandmother's cheek before sinking into the kitchen chair.

"Good Morning, Dear." Gram replied without looking up from the pot of coffee she was currently heating up.

"Oh how I wish I could have some of that." Bryanna said coming down the kitchen stairs, still braiding her hair. "It smells wonderful."

Gram tsked her tongue. "No matter how wonderful it smells you cannot have any coffee. It's not good for the baby."

"I know." Bryanna sank down into the chair next to Sam.

"Are you alright, Bryanna?" Sam asked, looking at her stepmother closely. "You look a little pale."

Bryanna gave a weak laugh and patted her stomach, round with pregnancy. "Baby Noah is determined to come out early, and with complications at that."

Sam was instantly worried. "Complications?"

"Seems I can't have a normal labor. Always gotta do things the hard way. The babies must have the Forster stubborn streak." Bryanna paused when she saw how worried Sam was. "It'll be fine, honey. I'm going in for a check up today. Chances are, they'll tell me the baby needs a few more weeks to develop before it's safe to come out. Then they'll have to perform another c-section, since Noah seems to want to give them trouble."

Sam didn't understand half of what Bryanna said, but she didn't sound worried. "I'll take your word on it." She said getting up and walking out the door.

Sam went straight to the barn. She had just finished grooming and saddling Ace and was leading him out of the barn so they could go on a quick ride, when she heard a truck pull in the ranchyard. Sam didn't recognize the car, but she recognized the driver. _Perfect. Simply perfect. _Sam thought. Sam would always welcome the two passengers who had just climbed out of the pickup, but she didn't see why the driver should even be allowed to lay eyes on her ranch.

Darrell and especially Jake were always welcome at her ranch and in her life. But Dani didn't have business here. Sam forced a smile on her lips and after tying Ace to the hitching post, walked over to greet them.

"Thanks D." Jake said, kissing Dani's cheek.

Dani turned her head so the kiss meant for her cheek was instead delivered onto her lips. Jake gave a small chuckle and kissed her longer.

"Burns you up doesn't it?" Darrell came up from behind Sam.

Sam jumped four feet in the air. "Are you trying to scare me half to death?"

"Well I was going for scaring you _to _death, but half to death will have to do." Darrell laughed as Sam punched him. "Do you get mad when you see any girl making out with their boyfriend's or only when their making out with Jake?"

Sam didn't answer right away. "I'm not mad." She insisted.

Darrell laughed again. "You've got smoke coming out of your ears Sammy. I know you like him. Everyone does. Except him. And Dani, but she doesn't know much."

Sam managed a laugh. At least she wasn't the only one who didn't like Dani.

"Let's talk on the porch." Sam followed Darrell to the front porch and took a seat next to him. "You want some advice, Sammy?"

Sam laughed. "No, but you're going to give it to me anyway."

"Yes, I am." Darrell said. "But before I do that, I'm gonna ask you –Why do you even like Jake?"

Sam sighed and decided she might as well tell Darrell. He already knew anyway. "Darrell, I just do. He's hot and funny. I love the way I feel when I'm around him. And he…" Sam trailed off. "I don't really know. He's just got a certain _something. _Besides, he's hot and did I mention hot?" Sam laughed again. "Why am I even telling you all this? It's not like he'll ever like me anyway." Sam finished quietly, staring at the ground.

"You don't know that, Sammy." Darrell said a bit slyly.

Sam looked up. "Are you trying to tell me Jake likes me?"

Darrell shrugged. "Don't know." He lied. "But you never know."

Sam sighed. "He doesn't. I'm sure."

Darrell fought the urge to throw his hands up in exasperation. _Is everyone so blind? How can she not see he's just as crazy for her as she is for him?_ Darrell shook his head. _Do I have to do everything myself?_

Darrell would take matters into his own hands if he had too, but he'd prefer if they work it out themselves. "You never know." He repeated.

Sam got up and was about to walk away when Darrell called her back. "Sammy?"

Sam turned to face him. "Yea?"

"What does Jen think of me?"

Sam laughed out loud. She knew what he meant, but decided to take advantage of the moment. "What ever could you mean?"

Darrell squirmed uncomfortably. "Does she like me?"

Sam laughed again and quoted Darrell. "You never know."

"Darrell." Dani called from beside the truck. "Let's go."

"Where're you goin'?" Sam asked him.

Darrell shrugged. "Don't know. Jake wanted a ride over here 'cuz his brothers had the truck. Dani gave offered to drive him. I just came along for the ride."

"Bye Darrell." Sam gave him a one armed hug. "And thanks for your completely useless advice."

Darrell laughed and returned the hug. "Anytime, Sammy, anytime."

He jogged over to where Dani was waiting by the truck. Sam made her way towards Jake. He was sitting on the rock where they had first kissed. Sam sucked in a breath. She knew it was silly, but she really didn't want to talk to Jake in that spot. A lot of emotions were there. But she certainly wasn't going to tell him to move. Instead she squared her shoulders and sat down next to him. "What's up?"

"I saw you talkin' to Darrell." Jake's voice bubbled with curiosity.

"Yea." Sam said slowly. "So?"

"What about?"

"Nothing." _Like I'm gonna tell you. _Sam added silently.

"It was something." Jake insisted.

"Why do you have to be so curious?" Sam teased.

Jake shrugged and gave a small smile. "It's in my blood."

Sam knew Jake would pester her until she told him something. But that didn't mean she had to tell him the full truth. "Darrell was giving me some advice."

"I thought that was what Jen was for."

Sam laughed. "I needed guy advice."

Jake pretended to be offended. "So you went to Darrell." He said a bit slowly. "Instead of me." He cocked his head and looked at her. "I'm hurt."

Sam laughed again then added seriously. "You were a bit busy."

Jake looked a bit shocked for a moment before he said just as seriously as Sam had. "I'm never to busy for you."

Sam's skin shivered. Did he always have to be so good to her? She was so shocked and breathless she didn't say anything.

Jake spoke up again. "What was the advice about?"

Sam was still in shock so she wasn't really sure what she was saying. "The guy I like." Then Sam realized what she had said. She winced inwardly. _Smooth. Just tell him everything. _She hadn't really told him much, but it was more than what she wanted to say.

"Ah." Jake said as if she'd just told him every little detail. "Robby."

What? Sam wondered what the heck he was talking about. Then she remembered. Jake thought she was dating Robby and so it made sense that he thought she liked Robby. Things would've been fine if she hadn't said what she had next. "Just because I'm dating him doesn't mean he's the guy I like."

_No you didn't. _Sam suddenly felt nauseous. _You did not just say that. _Sam felt like crying. What was she going to do now?

Jake didn't even try to hide his shock. He wanted to ask her what she meant, but he knew. He was with Dani, but was wild about Sam. "So," He began. "Who is, it if not Robby?" When Sam didn't answer, he began to think. Jake would know when he guessed it right, because of the way Sam would react. _Think. _He shouldn't care this much, but he did. _Who would she being talking to Darrell about? _"Oh. My God." Jake said jumping up. "Tell me it is not Darrell." he began pacing back and forth.

Sam wondered why he cared so much. 'You never know…' 'You never know…' Darrell's voice repeated over and over again in her head. "Why do you care so much?"

Jake threw his hands up in the air. "It _is _Darrell. No way." He continued to pace. _I cannot believe it. Sam likes Darrell and I like Sam. This is wrong. I'm going to kill him._

Jake was spazzing. Completely spazzing. And Sam was getting panicky by the way he was acting. "It's not Darrell." She whispered quietly.

Jake halted. "What?"

Sam snapped then. "It's not Darrell!" Sam shouted, jumping up and facing Jake. "God, Jake don't you see? I'm crazy about you! Not Darrell. Certainty not Robby. You. I like you."

Jake's eye grew wide and his mouth opened slightly. Before either one knew what was happening, Jake rushed forwards, closing the space between them. He placed a hand on either side of her cheek and kissed her. Hard. It wasn't the quick, brief kiss like the one he had given her two years ago. It was a real kiss. Sam melted into Jake as he ran his tongue across her lips. Sam's lips parted and she gave him the permission he so desperately wanted. The kiss was heating up, when…

**(If I were a mean author, I'd it there, but b/c I'm so grateful you're even reading it, let alone reviewing, I'll keep going.)**

"Hello, Mrs. Forster. Is Jake here?"

Lightning fast, Sam and Jake pulled apart. Sam looked around; a bit panicky. When she saw Dani heading towards them, Sam took off towards the barn.

"Sam. Wait-" Jake reached out in the direction she had gone, but didn't follow. Instead he sighed and turned to face his girlfriend. "Dani." It came out close to a growl.

"C'mon, honey." Dani tied intertwined her arm with his. "I want to show you the new foal at my ranch."

Jake felt sick. With one last glance and the barn, he got in the truck and drove away with Dani.

Sam sobbed into Ace's mane. Her arms encircled his neck and she let the tears fall freely. She wasn't sure why she was crying; she just felt like crying. She should be happy, shouldn't she? Jake Ely had just kissed her; why wasn't she estatic? _Because he didn't come after me._ Sam thought grimly. He had kissed her, and he'd meant it too. You didn't kiss someone like that without not having feelings for them. But still, it hadn't meant anything. Jake had still went with Dani. Chose Dani over Sam. Sam's body shaked violently in silent sobs. Jake had hurt her, not purposely, but he had. Badly. It hadn't been the kiss that made her feel this way. The kiss had been perfect. Sam's heart was broken because Jake _had_ kissed her; but didn't care enough about her to follow her.

**I will on the other hand, leave it at that. Review and tell me exactly what you thought of it. I already have chapter, what are we on now anyway, ten? Typed up. So the faster you review, the sooner I update!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all my reviewers and friends! I've wroked on this chapter for a long time, redoing, molding it, working it into a chaoter 11 and 12. Well finally I think I've settled it. I have I typed up to chapter 13. But I haven't finished it yet. I think there may be at least 16 chapters left. I can't remember if I UD yesterday or Tuesday, so I figured, 'What the heck, I'll UD today!' But like I said, I've redone this chapter at least three times. I hope you like it.

Chapter Ten

Jake moped around all evening. Try as he might, he couldn't get excited over the filly at Dani's even though it was a fine foal. When he got home and snapped at Quinn about 'staying out of his business', his brothers had the good sense to leave him alone. He wanted to o over to River Bend. He wanted to talk to Sam, to see her again. Kiss her. Hold her. _But see, even if you went over there again, you couldn't do anything like that. You ruined it, man. Sam hates you. _That thought alone took all the life right out of him. He didn't come down for dinner or even to say hi. He spent all night in his room and finally sleep claimed him.

-With Sam-

Sam stayed in the barn with Ace even after she had stopped crying. When she finally came out of the barn and went into her house, it was dark. She offered a weak hello to her father and Bryanna before skipping dinner and going upstairs. She tried to sleep but couldn't. Instead she sat wondering what Dani had that attracted Jake to her. What she had that Sam didn't. These thoughts troubled Sam until finally she drifted off to sleep.

Sam awoke early the next morning. She slipped downstairs and went to the barn. She went to Tempest's stall. She hugged her neck and took a deep breath of her horsy smell. Sam felt a little better. Sam stayed out in the barn all morning. Occasionally, the horse would manage to get her mind off Jake, if only for a minute.

"Sam?" she heard Gram call from the porch.

Sam walked out of the dark barn and squinted against the harsh light. "Yea?"

"Phone." Grams said, ducking her head back in the kitchen.

Sam sighed and walked slowly in the direction of the house. "Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Sam?" a sigh of relief was heard on the other end. "I really need to talk to you-" It was Jake.

Sam shook her head and slammed down the phone without a word. "I don't won't to talk to you." Sam whispered to the phone. No sooner had she begun to walk away when it rung again. "If it's Jake again…" Sam muttered. She didn't hate him. She was still wild about her best friend; but she was hurt, and couldn't talk to him right now.

"Hello?" Sam asked hesitantly into the phone. She breathed a sigh of relief when she recognized the chattering voice as female.

"Hey, Sam. It's me." Jen chattered excitedly. "And that teen night was such a hit the other night, Clara's throwing another one tonight!" Jen squealed happily. "Isn't it wonderful? We're all going to go again, only this time Dani's going. Probably, that means Robby too right?" Jen babbled pointlessly. "I mean since Dani will be there, you'll probably want Robby to be there…"

"Jen." The one word shut her best friend up. "I'm not in the party mood."

"Aw, c'mon. Please?" Jen begged. "You have to go. If the party doesn't perk you up, then you can use my car and drive home. What's wrong with you anyway?"

Sam sighed, but didn't want to tell her friend about Jake yet. "Nothing, Jen. Pick me up at 7:oo?"

"I'll be there." Jen said. "Thanks, Sam." She hung up.

Sam sat the phone down gently. She really didn't want to go to this teen night.

------------------------------------

Sam was sitting on the porch at 6:45, waiting for Jen when she saw the pickup. "You've gotta be kidding me." Sam said. She was tempted to go back inside, but she heard Jake call.

"Sam I know you hate me, but I'm your ride."

Sam stopped halfway inside the porch. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you." Sam muttered so Jake couldn't hear. "I've gotta get there somehow." Sam reluctantly turned around and climbed into Jake's car. She didn't have to say anything. Or at least, she didn't have to say much.

"Dani's meeting us there." Jake said to fill the silence.

"Huh." Sam stared out the window.

"Jen didn't have time to come get you, so she sent me."

"Hm." Sam knew Jen had set this up, thinking she would enjoy the time alone with Jake.

"Robby comin'?"

"Yea."

"Ok. Well, like I said, Dani's meeting us there."

"K."

"She's still got that thoroughbred ranch."

"Oh."

"New filly was just born."

"OK."

Jake hit the horn in frustration. "Darn it, Sam. Can we please talk without one word answers?"

Still staring out the window, Sam said. "I don't want to talk to you, Jake." Sam turned to look at him. "That was eight."

Jake sighed. "Sam we need to talk about yesterday-"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Sam shouted, covering up her pain with anger. "I don't want to talk to you."

When Jake opened his mouth to say more, Sam snapped. "Pay attention to the road, Jake. Last time I was in the car with you, you nearly killed me."

Sam heard Jake suck in a breath and she instantly felt guilty. How could she be so mean to a man that she liked so much? She knew Jake was felt responsible for that. _Well you did a real good job of pretending to be mad and not hurt. He really likes you now._

The rest of the drive was silent. Sam had hurt Jake, and Jake had hurt Sam. Neither one wanted to admit it, so they stayed quiet.

When they arrived at Clara's, Sam jumped out of the car without a word. She walked in ahead of Jake. When Sam walked in, everyone else was already there. Even Robby.

Robby greeted Sam warmly and wrapped her in his arms. "Hello, long time no see." He whispered into her ear. "Jake still think we're dating?"

Sam wiggled out of Robby's arms. "He knows, Robby. I told him."

She left Robby standing there, shocked. Sam felt a stab of guilt. She should probably go explain to him. But she couldn't. Instead she walked outside and sat down on the sidewalk. She wasn't in the mood to party.

Darrell watched her go. He turned to Jake, who was standing next to him, looking sober. "You hurt her." He said bluntly.

Jake sighed. "You don't think I don't know that? I really care about Sam. Darrell…" he glanced around making sure no one would hear. "I think I love her. And to see her hurt like this…And worse yet, to know that I'm the cause of it." He shook his head. "I can't believe I could even do that to her."

Darrell groaned. "Man, this is bad. Sam is crazy, head over heels in love with you. And you just told me you loved her. But you're dating Dani, remember?" He sighed. "What did you do to her? I told you that you could hurt her really easily."

Jake groaned. "I don't want to talk about it." He left the building without another word.

Darrell watched Jake go. _This is messy._ He thought to himself. _I guess I do have to do everything myself. _He looked around. _Where's Jen? Time to plan a date._

Well I hope you like it and just so you know, the date Darrell is planning is not for him and Jen. I'll UD Saturday or maybe even Friday if I feel like it. Tell me what you think!

That button that says 'Review'. You see it? Down there! Good. Now move ur cursor and click on it. Just like that. Good, now I want you to tell me wat u thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the thing about fanfiction. Seems to me like the less reviews you get, the less people like it. Well on my last chapter, I didn't get as many reviews as I usually do. If that means you hate it, then I still want you to review and tell me that. If I ever read a story I didn't exactly care for, I'd tell them. So what kind of person would I be if I didn't accept flaming reviews myself? A hypocrite. And yea, I know I am one, but I'm working on changing that 'cuz I hate hypocrites so it wouldn't be good if I was one. So even if you hate this chapter. (Which I'm not exactly fond of this one myself, but I feel it needed to happen even though it didn't.) Anywho, even if you hate review and tell me how much you liked this story before I posted this chapter and how you think that it ruins the whole story. If that's how you really feel, I can take it and want to hear to say it. Honest, I won't be mad or even hurt. I'll just see how I can change the story around to make it better because that's what I'm here for. To improve my writing skills.

Chapter Eleven

"Jen, why am I here?" Sam asked her friend as she led her into Clara's. "I'm not hungry-"

Right on cue, Jake and Darrell walked in the building. Jen pretended to be surprised. "Hey, guys. What are you doing here?"

"Came to grab a bite to eat." Darrell responded.

"Great. Why don't you join us?" Jen and Darrell led the way to a table in the back.

Jake chanced a glance at Sam, before quickly glancing away. Sam was staring daggers through at Jen. Both Sam and Jake saw this for what it was. A set up. _No way. _Sam thought. _I cannot sit through an entire meal with Jake. I can't do it. He's hurt me enough. Not now. While I'm trying to get over him._

_Aw, man. _Jake groaned inwardly. _Not now. Not with Sam. I won't be able to resist her. I'm trying to get over her. I can't do this right now._

Neither Sam nor Jake kept up much of a conversation. Darrell and Jen tried their best, but it wasn't enough. Sam would glance at Jake before quickly glancing back down at her plate of untouched food. Jake would steal a few glances between long stares at his plate as well. Sam knew Jake was watching her. Just like he knew she was looking at her.

Finally Sam couldn't take it any longer. "Come with me." She dragged Jen away from the table and to the girl's bathroom.

"I know what you're doing, but I can't. Sam checked the stalls to make sure they were alone. "Jen I can't!"

Jen sighed. "What are you talking about?"

"That-" Sam pointed outside. "- setup thing. I know you and Darrell set this up." Sam buried her face in her hands. "I can't do it, Jen. Jake, he really…"Sam looked up and tried not to cry. "He really hurt me. And I think I love him and that hurts too. I'm sorry Jen but I can't do this right now."

Jen gave her friend a hug. "Fine. Go on home and I'll make up some excuse about bad hamburger or something."

"Thanks, Jen. You rock." Sam walked out of the bathroom and without one glance at the boys back at the table left the building.

While Sam and Jen were having their talk in the bathroom, Jake and Darrell were having a similar conversation.

Darrell glanced at Jake, who was glaring a hole through him. "What?"

"Man, what are you doing?" Jake said. "I told you last night that I think I'm in love with her. And she hates me. I'm sorry dude, but I can't be here with her, not now. I've have to go." Jake got up and walked out the door.

Jen came out of the bathroom and went back to the table. "Sam wasn't feeling well."

"Neither was Jake." Darrell responded.

"Bad hamburger." They said at the same time.

Jen burst out laughing then grew serious. "She told me she loved him."

Darrell sighed. "He told me he loved her."

Jen sighed and shrugged. "Well we tried."

Darrell nodded and stared off in the direction that Sam and Jake had gone. "Let's just hope it's enough."

-----

I know this chapter didn't have much of a point. I just wanted to do this so I could show you that Sam and Jake are both kinda moping around because they think the other one hates them. My next chapter might even be up today if I get at least a wee bit of reviews. I'm going on vacation for a few days and won't be able to update so I was kinda hoping To at least make it to chapter twelve before then. And on my last Author's note for chapter 1o, when I said there would be at least 16 chapters LEFT. I lied. I meant there would be at least 16 chapters all together. Sorry about that. Anywho, remember what I said, even if you hate it, I want to hear about it! And I think I've already taught you how to click on the review button. I know you know how because I've seen you do it. So if I may ask one thing: Do it again!


	12. Chapter 12

I'm SO sorry! I meant to put this up at 3:oo this afternoon, but I forgot cuz GH came on!

Ok peeps. I think I will UD twice in the same day b/c I don't want u thinking I'm losing my touch. This chapter does have a point. I hope you like it.

Chapter Twelve 

It was Dani's 19th birthday. She was having a huge party at her thoroughbred farm. The party was in full swing but despite the festivities Sam couldn't get her spirits up. Jake was having a similar problem.

The Matthew's living room served as a dance floor and that's were everyone was now. Darrell and Jen stood on the sidelines with Sam and Robby. Dani had long since whisked Jake away. Robby turned to Sam. "C'mon Sammy Annie. Our plan blew up in our face, but you could still dance with a friend right?"

"Robby, really I'm not in the mood-"

Despite Sam's protests, Robby led Sam out onto the dance floor. He took her hand and spun her around. "C'mon, Sam. Dance, I know you know how."

For a few minutes Sam managed to get Jake out of her mind. But when her and Robby's dancing carried them close to where Dani was forcing Jake to dance; Sam couldn't tear her eyes off of him. When Jake noticed her Sam glanced away and it was Jake's turn to look at her.

Sam knew Jake was looking at her. And when she glanced at him over Robby's shoulder, even though Jake glanced away, he also knew Sam was looking at him.

When Sam couldn't take much more of the quick glances and long stares, she pulled away from Robby. "I have to go."

And this time Robby let her go.

Jake watched her go. He couldn't stay here, dancing with Dani while looking at another girl over her shoulder. He couldn't do that. He had to talk to Sam. Now. "Dani, I have to go to the…bathroom. I'll be back." He rushed off in the direction Sam had went.

**( A.N. I totally stole these next few parts from a scene on Grey's Anatomy. This is the official disclaimer.)**

"Leave me alone!" Sam cried rushing to her car. She had heard Jake behind her.

"Sam, wait."

Sam whirled to face him. "You're looking at me. I can't do anything with you looking at me like that."

Jake took a step towards her. "Do you think I want to be looking at you? I should be looking at my girlfriend in there. But I'm not. I don't get sick when I think about another man's hands on her body; even if it was all a fraud. She doesn't give me a larger than life feeling. She's not the one I want. You are. It is not my fault I'm looking at you."

Sam tried to remain calm and remember to breathe. She turned around and fumbled the keys into the lock. "I cannot do this right now. Not now."

Jake reached out and spun her around. "I'm so sorry Sam. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"It wasn't the kiss. The kiss was…wonderful. It was…You didn't come after me. You stayed with Dani. I thought…." Sam trailed off, having already spilled her guts.

Jake saw the pain in her eyes. He felt his stomach knot and a lump formed in his throat. The pain in her eyes, the tears threatening to overflow. He'd never seen Sam so hurt. Jake felt nauseous just looking at her pain. He had done that. He was the reason she was so miserable. He had done what Darrell had been worried about. He had hurt Sam. "It's not like that. Sam…"

Sam also saw the pain in Jake's eyes. Pain because she was in pain. Pain because he knew it was his fault. Pain because he cared. "Jake…" She buried her face in her hands.

Jake bent over towards her. He probably shouldn't do this. But he didn't care. They were closer and closer and might have kissed again if that girl hadn't showed up.

"Jake, you out here?"

_I swear, that girl has the worst timing in the world. _Sam shook off Jake's grip and jumped in her car. Without another word she sped away.

Dani walked over to where Jake stood. Her index finger trailed circles on Jake's chest. "Come on inside, baby." She purred, leaning her head on his chest.

Jake pushed her off and headed towards his car. He dug out his keys.

"Where are you going, honey?" Dani asked in a voice that Jake suddenly found very irritating.

"I'm going to find Sam. I've already lost her once." By not going after her the first time, he had lost her without even having her. He wasn't going to let that happen again.

Sam sat down on the large rock by the river. Their spot. This was their spot. It was Sam's and Jake's. That what she called it her mind anyway. Two years ago, Jake had kissed her here. And just a few days ago he had kissed her again. Right here, in this spot. Their spot.

Sam was so deep in thought about all that had happened that when she heard a voice behind her, she almost fell in the river.

"I figured you'd be here."

I know, I'm evil. Why? Because I'm leaving for the lake and I won't UD again until Monday. So I'm leaving you hanging. Review please. And I told you this had a piont! So ha! I hope this chapter and possibly the next turn this story from pointless to unpointless. Well review please! I love you all. (In a perfectly straight way of course!)

**Now click that darn button and make me very happy!**


	13. Chapter 13

Ok guys I am back from lovelt little vacation and if any of you care it was very fun. The first day we were on the lake all day and the second day it got cold so we had to leave early. But we found this AWESOME little diner called 'happy days soda shoppe' and it was set in the '50's and '60's and all my friends and me were just up there dancing away. Everyone had a great time and if ur ever in in Monticello Kentucky then u have to check it out. I t will make ur vacation if u let loose and have fun.

**Ok, there was my recapping of the conversation I had, if u care. If you don't care, then I'm sorry u had to suffer through that.**

**Also, This chapter is shorter than the others and I bet you could call it fluffly. Since I now know what that means thanks to the author we all know and love Diaster Strikes Again. Anyway, I know the meaning 'fluff' now and We'll see if I use it rite. Tell me if this chapter is fluffly!**

Chapter Thirteen

Sam startled and looked behind her. "Jake." Sam choked out the word.

"I figured you'd be here." He repeated. "When you were gone, I'd come here a lot. Just sit. And think. It was were we first kissed. It's always been special to me."

Sam heard the fall of footsteps as he came closer. "I'm not sure we finished our little talk." Jake said, sitting down beside her.

Sam stood up and faced away from him. "What's there left to say?"

Jake reached out and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around to face him. "It's what there's left to do."

Without another word, Jake pulled her to him and captured her lips with his. He let go of her wrist and instead, his arm went to her waist. Sam's arms wrapped around his neck. Jake ran his tongue across her lips and without hesitation, Sam granted him entrance.

_I_ _can't hide the way I feel about you anymore_

_I can't hold the hurt inside_

_Keep the pain out of my eyes anymore_

_My tears no longer waiting_

_My resistance ain't that strong_

_My mind keeps recreating_

_A life with you alone_

_And I'm tired of pretending, _

_I don't love you anymore_

Jake's hands lingered on Sam's waist, her hips, her back. Slowly touching places he'd looked at for so long. When his hands touched her, Sam's skin shivered a bit and she knew he was feeling the curve of her waist.

Let me make one last appeal 

_To show you how I feel about you_

'_Cause there's no one else I swear,_

_That holds a candle next to you_

_My heart can't take the beating_

_Not having you to hold_

_A small voice keeps repeating_

_Deep inside my soul_

_It says I can't keep pretending_

_I don't love you anymore_

Jake pulled her away. " I want you, Sam. I'm crazy about you."

Sam rested her head on his chest; enjoying the feel of the rise and fall of his breathing. "I'm crazy about you too, Jake. And not only do I want you, I need you."

Jake kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

Sam's arms encircled his waist. For so long she had wanted him to say those words. "I love you too."

I've got to take the chance 

_Or let it pass it by_

_If I expect to get you in my life_

_My tears no longer waiting_

_My resistance ain't that strong_

_My mind keeps recreating_

_A life with you alone_

_And I'm tired of pretending_

_I don't love you anymore_

_Anymore_

_Anymore_

Jake held Sam tightly for awhile, refusing to let her go. Sam leaned into him and let him hold her. No words were spoken, they had said enough. Instead the spent the better part of the evening in each other's arms.

Yea, that last line was a sappy but what can I say? I'm a sap. Also the only reason I put that song in there….Well I don't even know why I put it in there. I like that song and though it's a little weird it seems to fit well.

**I finally did it. I got Jake and Sam together! w00t w00t w00t **

**I'm sure you've learned by now how to review and I'll love u even more if you review! **


	14. Chapter 14

Ok this is a little chapter I put in there because I wanted to based on an idea someone gave me, only I tweaked it a little bit. Hope you enjoy

Chapter Fourteen

When Jake rushed off, Dani had climbed into her car and followed. But Jake had to much off a head start. But Dani didn't give up. She went to Jake's house first.

"Mrs. Ely, is Jake here?" Dani asked Jake's mom as she hopped out of her pick-up.

"No, Dani, he isn't. I thought he was at the party of yours." Maxine said from her spot on the porch. "Happy birthday, by the way."

"Thanks. And I'm sorry to bother you, I'm sure he's around." Dani climbed back into her truck. She waved a good-bye through the window and Maxine waved back.

Dani decided to check Sam's house. She wasn't sure what was going on; Jake had been acting differently lately and she was determined to find out why. She turned into Sam's drive and jumped out. It was dark and she couldn't see well, but she saw the two figures by the river. She headed that way and froze on the spot when she realized the people were Sam and Jake and that they were kissing.

Dani felt her temper rise. Jake never kissed her like that and what right did Sam have to even kiss him? It's not like Jake was some single guy. He had a girlfriend. Her. And no way would she sit here and watch.

Dani stormed over to where they were kissing. They were so absorbed in each other they didn't hear her until she made her presence clear when she yelled loudly. "Get away from my boyfriend you btch!"

Faster than lightning Sam and Jake pulled apart. Dani's hand went up and landed hard on the side of Sam's cheek.

Shocked by the slap, Sam took a step back from Jake. She rubbed the spot where Dani's hand had met her cheek. Yep, it was gonna bruise.

"Stay far away from Jake, you little slut…" Dani stepped between Jake and Sam and went on to call Sam a few more unmentionable names. When she was finished she raised her hand to slap her again.

"Enough." Jake caught Dani's wrist in midair and lowered it to her side. He moved to stand next to Sam protectively. "I've heard enough. Dani, go, and leave Sam alone."

Dani's mouth opened slightly. "What are you saying, Jake?"

Jake's hand wrapped around Sam's waist. "You know what I'm saying, Dani. We're over."

Dani gave a humorless laugh. "We've been together two years and you'll just dump me like that? As soon as a better offer comes along?"

Jake stayed silent. He just stared at Dani gravely.

Dani opened her mouth to say more, but then clamped it shut and spun on her heel. Briskly, she headed towards her car, calling over her shoulder; "You two will pay for this! You hear? You'll pay!"

But neither Sam nor Jake took the warning to heart.

**There it is, hope u like, any ideas are more than welcome because I'm sorta kinda suffering from what you could call writer's block even though I thought I knew where this was going. **

**I want to hear your reviews! Even if you hate!**


	15. Chapter 15

Well guys, here's chapter 15. Some of u sent me some ideas and they were greatly appreciated even if I don't use them. This chapter is base off any one's idea but oh well. Keep sending ideas even tho I may not use them. It's not an insult if I don't use them, I just didn't.

My school starts this wednsday and my chapters will probably be slow since I'm n eighth grader taking ninth grade math. Apparently I'm good at math. Funny thing is though I HATE MATH! HATE IT! But w/e my point is chapter will hopefully be every other day at least once a week now that school starts again.

Apparently, someone is out to get me. 'you can't write' sent me the same review for EVERY chapter for ALL of my stories, in both PS and GH catergories. Never even heard of this person before so I don't know what I did to make them so ticked but since they sent the same review I'm pretty sure they copied and pasted. Probably didn't even read the actual, u know, STORY. I actually sent me first flame to a story today in a different catergory all the stories in PS rock! and I sent a personalized flame to another person. So my first two and hopefully only, I hate doing flames were made today. Kinda weird how I sent my first flame and recived my first flame in the same day. But whatever. It doesn't matter. I like my stories and apparently so do most people. But w/e I did to them so ticked…well there pretty ticked. But w/e on w/ the story.

Chapter Fifteen

Since neither Sam nor Jake saw a reason for going back to Dani's place and causing a bigger scene than had already been caused; they decided to go for a little drive.

Sam scooted as close to Jake as she good get in his pickup. Jake drove with one hand on the wheel and the other over the back of the seat, near Sam's shoulder. He kept glancing at Sam before turning back to the road.

For most of the ride, Sam was silent. Finally she spoke up. "Thank you, Jake."

Jake was a bit confused. "For what?"

"For, tonight." Sam turned to look at him. "Coming after me. Standing up for me."

"I wasn't going to stand there and watch my ex dog you." Jake turned and met Sam's gaze. "Speaking of ex's and whatnot, Sam will you be my girlfriend?"

Sam leaned forward. "Thought you'd never ask."

Jake's smile was wide as he leaned down and kissed Sam. The arm not on the wheel rested on her cheek and he ran his tongue across her lips.

Jake didn't even have to ask permission. Sam's lip were already parted, granting him entrance. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. She reached up with one hand a grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Jake's eyes were closed and the hand on the wheel came to rest on Sam's back.

The kiss didn't last much longer as they heard an incredibly loud, _Honk! Honk! _Jake pulled away and put his hand back on the wheel and swerved to avoid another wreck. He glanced at Sam, who was looking at him. She smiled and glanced away. When she glanced back and met Jake's gaze they both burst out laughing.

They weren't exactly sure where they were going but, neither protested when Jake pulled in the parking lot of Clara's.

"Hey, Jake," Sam pointed to a car that looked oddly familiar. "Is that Jen's car?"

Jake studied it carefully. "Yea, I think it is."

"Wonder what she's doing here?" Sam wondered aloud.

Jake just shrugged and intertwined his hand with Sam's.

Sam looked down at where their fingers were linked. With a small smile she brought her hand up kissed Jake's knuckles softly.

Sam wasn't surprised to see Jen sitting in a corner table but she was shocked when she saw Darrell sitting across the table from her.

"Look." With her free hand she pointed to where Jen and Darrell were having what looked like a serious conversation.

"I see it." Jake whispered back.

Unfortunately, they couldn't hide their presence in the diner because when the bell above the door clanged, announcing their entrance, both Jen and Darrell glanced up.

Jen took in Sam and Jake's hands, still linked from outside and her smile brightened. Eagerly she excused herself from Darrell and bounced over to Sam. "Um…I'm going to have to borrow her for a sec." She dragged Sam away into a corner far away from Jake or Darrell. "Uh, what was that?" She gestured to where Jake was standing, waiting.

"What was what?" Sam pretended to act normal and hide her excitement. "Nothing, really."

"Sam, Jake keep's glancing over her and catching your eye. I'm not blind. I see those small, tell-tale smiles."

"He followed me to the driveway at Dani's and was about to kiss me, when Dani showed up." Sam rewound her thoughts. "I freaked and sped away and he followed me…." Sam went on to explain how Jake had kissed her and what he'd told her and then about Dani showed up and had went ballistic. She told Jen everything and left out no details.

"Wow…" Jen was at a loss for words. "Wow…"

"Well," Sam said, changing the subject. "Tell me, why are you here? And with Darrell of all people?"

Jen blushed in response. "The party was really sucky so we decided to come here…" Jen trailed off.

"Ok, Jen I see no 'tell-tale smiles' as you call them but he's looking at you." Sam teased.

"I don't Sam. I'm not sure if he likes me or not and I'm afraid to tell him I like him."

"Well, that my dear friend is entirely up to you. He may like you. I mean, what's not to like?"

Jen laughed and they returned over to the boys. Sam slid in next to Jake and leaned against him. Jake had told Darrell already about him and Sam and Darrell greeted Sam with a wink. "Don't worry, darlin' we'll be together again soon."

Sam laughed and snuggled closer to Jake. "I wouldn't count on it Darrell." Sam noticed that even though Darrell was talking to Sam his eyes were on Jen.

_Interesting._ Sam wasn't sure what was going on, but she had a sneaking suspicion that Darrell was crushing on her best friend.

The four friends had a better time that night than they had had for awhile. There was a lot less tension in the air and things went easier. Everyone had a hamburger and a soda before driving home. Sam hadn't noticed Darrell's car on the way in but she saw it now. She guessed that hadn't drove here together after all.

Sam climbed into the truck and snuggled up close to Jake. She held one of his hands as he drove. Then she leaned against him with a sigh and closed her eyes.

Sam might have fell asleep but the ride was far to short for that. Especially with Jake tickling her neck.

"Stop." Sam mumbled tiredly and shooed him away.

"Hmm." Jake said and tickled her again.

Sam turned her head and kissed Jake's neck. "I want to sleep."

"Too bad, we're here." Jake dropped Sam off with a quick peck on the cheek and promises to call later. Then he backed the pick-up and drove over the bridge.

Sam's smile was wide in the early morning darkness. But when Sam noticed Sheriff Ballard sitting on the front porch steps waiting for her, her grin faded.

"Sam, we need to talk."

"Is everything all right?" Sam asked, worriedly. Why was the Sheriff here? And in the middle of the night no less?

"It's about Bryanna and the baby."

U could probably call this a cliffhanger. Really I don't care, I'm to tireed. I don't what time ur reading this but I'm typing it at 9:46 exactly. And this isn't so late but it is when u stayed up all nite the nite b4. Anyway, review please and I'll end ur suspense probably tomorrow maybe the next day. I'd bet money on tomorrow though.

Thx for ur reviews already sent to me;)


	16. Chapter 16

I'm a terrible, terrible, person. I'm like three days overdue in UD, sorry. But w/e, I'm good now. And FINALLY, I'm UD.

**If you wish to know why I've been so late UD, read on.**

**I'm completely, utterly, totally, and in-controlably obssessed, with Pirates of the Caribbean. I'm trying my hardest to come up with a good oneshot, but no luck. Any ideas from anyone that has seen the movie(s)? They would be EXTREMELY appreciated. Savvy?**

**ANYWAY! On with the story you clicked on, the sixteenth part in my PS story.**

Chapter Sixteen

"Oh my gosh!" Sam shouted. "Are they alright?"

Sheriff Ballard held out his hand in a calming motion. "They're fine. Bryanna went in to labor early tonight. You're Dad called me and wanted me to wait for you. He said that him, Gram and Kenna said they'll be there awhile and not to worry. You're supposed to stay here and take care of the house and the stock."

Sam sighed. _That's what Dallas is for. And how do they expect me not to worry? Crazy people. _"Fine. Thanks for telling me. Sorry I spazzed."

Sheriff Ballard laughed. "You didn't spazz. Just natural worry." He patted Sam's shoulder and headed towards his car; which Sam hadn't even noticed until just now. "Just try not to worry _to_ much, alright?"

"I'll try, Sheriff."

"Heck, please." Heck Ballard said as he climbed into his patrol car. "Have a nice night, Sam."

"You too…Heck." Sam sat down on the porch steps and waved as the police car rode over the bridge.

Blaze came over to her and whimpered. Dixie soon followed. "Hey, guys. It's all right."

Absently Sam patted Dixie's head. Since Blaze was beginning to get a little gray around the muzzle, Wyatt had bought Dixie to take some of the strain off the elderly dog. Dixie was a beautiful Brown and white Border collie and Wyatt had hopes for her.

Sam sat sandwich between the two dogs and stared off into space. She didn't even bother to go upstairs and try to sleep, because she knew sleep would not come. Instead she wondered what the baby would be like. She knew it was a boy and Bryanna had already named it Noah. Sam smiled and wondered if she would adore her little brother as much as she adored Kenna. There was no doubt in Sam's mind that she'd be closer to Noah than she was to Kenna because she would be here for the first years in his life….

_A whinny cut through the silence of the empty ranchyard. Sam glanced up and saw the Phantom waiting for her. Sam jogged over to where he was and gently stroked his neck. But when she reached out to touch him, he began to disappear. "Zanzibar?" Sam asked, but her horse didn't here. He wavered in and out of view. He whinnied for her before disappearing completely…_

Sam awoke with a start. What had happened? She had a dream about the Phantom. Sam glanced toward the river bur her horse wasn't there. _Weird._ Sam thought. Normally when she dreamed about the Phantom, he had been there. And maybe he had. Sam had been to deep asleep to wake up, so she had woven it into her dream. And when her horse had disappeared it must be because he had left. Sam hadn't seen her horse lately. Suddenly her heart ached for him. Most likely he wouldn't come back tonight. But Sam would check again tomorrow. And the next night.

Yawning, Sam realized she was still on the porch steps. Dixie and Blaze were snoring gently at her feet. Sam laughed silently as Dixie's legs clawed the ground, chasing imaginary cats. Blaze ground softly and bared his teeth at something in his dream. Sam got up and tried to get inside without waking them up. Her attempts were in vain. As the porch door squeaked quietly the dogs immediately got up and followed her in.

"Come on guys." Sam whispered. "You can sleep in my room." She went upstairs and crawled into bed. Cougar meowed at the disturbance and then curled up next to Sam's pillow. Blaze and Dixie curled up next to her feet. All three animals and their owner were soon sound asleep.

-----------

"Knock, Knock." Jen's voice floated up to Sam as she worked in her room.

"Upstairs." Sam called. She had already fed the stock and seen to the animals, so know she was doing some much needed cleaning in her room.

"Whatcha ya doin'?" Jen asked from the doorway.

"Just a little straightening up." Sam said sorting through some old papers from earlier school years.

"Any news on Bryanna and the baby?"

"Dad called. They had to do another C-section because Bryanna was in too much pain to push." Sam said. "But everything's fine. At 5:o7 this morning Bryanna gave birth to a healthy -all though small- baby boy. Noah Fredrick Forster."

"So, what's up with Fredrick?" Jen asked.

"Same thing as Kenna's middle name. McKenna _Grace_. Named after Gram, Dad's Mom. Fredrick is Bryanna's Dad's name."

"Oh, ok. I gotcha." Jen said. "So what are you doing here?"

Sam shuffled through a pile of papers. "Nothing just some –Oh look!" Sam handed Jen a picture of the four of them –Jen, Jake, Sam, and Darrell- before Sam had left for San Fransico.

Jen eyes scanned the picture. "Wow." she said. "I can't believe you still have this. Do you throw anything away?"

"I will soon." Sam said. "It seems so long ago. Who would've guessed that me and Jake would end up together? And you and Darrell will be next. I just know it."

"Shut up." Jen said

Sam raised her eyebrows. "Hm."

Jen patted Sam's arm. "Jake's crazy about you. You can see it in his eyes and in the way he holds you. With me and Darrell on the other hand..."

"He likes you, I can tell." Sam persisted.

"No." Jen's voice was sure but Sam could see her friend was wondering . "Shut up and help _me_ clean _your_ room. You know, I don't have to do this at all."

"Fine." Sam said sorting through papers as far back as four years ago.

The girls cleaned out Sam's old papers and stuff before going downstairs for a quick snack.

"So," Sam asked between a bite of ice cream. "What's the plan for tomorrow?" Tomorrow was th last day off summer vacation and then the girls started their senior year.

"Plan? Like a party?" Jen waited for Sam's nod. "Well, I think there's another teen night at Clara's." Jen bounced in her chair before settling down to finish her ice cream.

The girls ate in comfortable silence for a few more minutes. Then Jen glanced at the clock and hurriedly rushed out the door saying she had to get home. Sam followed her and saw her friend off. Then, she walked toward the barn with Blaze and Dixie at her heels.

"Hey, baby girl." Sam patted Tempest's neck affectionately. "Wanna go for a quick ride?" Tempest was still being schooled but Sam didn't doubt that she could handle her long enough for a quick gallop. She saddled up her filly and swung into the saddle. Then she sent her at a lope across the bridge.

Sam closed her eyes and enjoyed the rhythmic feeling of Tempest's hooves. She was just a smooth ride as her father. When the two reached the little lake at War Drum Flatts, Sam dismounted and tied Tempest to a nearby tree. She wasn't sure how reliable she was on ground-tying. Sam stripped down to her underwear and dove in. The cool lake water felt good on her skin.

Sam got out of the water and spread out on a large rock to dry out. That's when it happened.

Instead of getting drier, Sam got wetter. The skies opened and rain fell over all of Darton County. It poured down in sheets but it didn't sting. In fact it felt good. Sam spread her arms wide and spun in a circle. She threw her head back and laughed out loud. She loved the rain. Sam would've stayed out in all night, but her horse didn't appreciate getting wet. She whinnied and pulled back on her reins, tied tightly to the tree.

Sam laughed at her horse's antics and decided to head for home. She swung up in the saddle and galloped towards home. She clung tightly to Tempest's mane and let her choose her own path. Sam just threw her head back and let the rain fall.

When they reached River Bend, Sam put Tempest away and she was much happier in her warm stall with a fresh hay net.

When her horse was taken care of, Sam went back out in the yard. She splashed through puddles and laughed as the rain hit her in the face. Blaze and Dixie ran yapping circles around her. A few more minutes of her puddle dance and Sam decided to go inside. She didn't want to get sick and she was getting cold.

She went inside and showered. Then she out on her most comfortable clothes before curling up on the living room couch with cougar purring on her tummy and the dogs curled up at her feet. There she sat listening to the rain's pitter-pattering song on the windowsill. Soon the soft drops lulled her to sleep.

Yea, this chapter had no Jake! But really I was tying up some loose ends, even if there is none.

Well everyone remember what I told you b4 about POTC and please remember to review! One chapter left!


	17. Chapter 17: The Final Chapter

Ok, this is rather long really, only because I combined the last three chapters together. None of them had any point, I was just typing senslessly. So, without further adu, or whatever that word is, I present to you the final chapter of the story "What Happened?"

Chapter Seventeen

The third and final teen night at Clara's Diner was under full swing. Summer was ending and the friends were determined to make the most of their second to last night of freedom. Soon, Jake would go off for his last two years off college and Sam, Jen, and Darrell, would start their senior year of high school.

But, school was far from Sam's mind as she sat near the bar, with Jake's arms around her waist.

"I can't believe it." Sam said to Robby. "I bring you hear to date me and you hook with another girl."

Jake kissed her on top of the head. "It's a good thing too, or I'd have to fight you for her."

Robby laughed. "Don't worry to much Jake." After Sam had told Jake that she didn't really care about Robby, the two had become friends. " I don't want Sam. I think I'll be perfectly happy with Ally."

Allison McClintock had come to the teen night and Robby had been immediately interested. He'd asked her to dance and then took her outside for a bit. Now he was back inside with the rest of the group, his arm draped over Ally's shoulder. Sam still found it a bit hard to believe that Robby could pick up girls so easily.

Everyone was in a great mood. Jen and Darrell were grinning from ear to ear because with Sam and Jake finally together, there was less tension in the air. Robby was always happy, especially when he had a girl. And Ally seemed attracted to Robby.

Sam and Jake were more than happy. Since finally admitting how they felt, they were nearly inseparable. Sam was always in Jake's arms and they couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other.

Now, Jake got up and led Sam by the hand to the dance floor. "Dance with me, Sam."

"Anytime, Jake." Sam said resting her head on his chest.

If I could grant 

_You one wish_

_I'd wish you could see the way you kiss_

_Ooh, I love watching you_

_Baby_

_When you're driving me crazy_

Jake tilted Sam's chin up and kissed her gently on the lips. Sam's skin shivered at the feel of his hands on her back, waist, and hips. She leaned into him and kissed him harder.

"Oh, get a room." Robby teased as he led Ally onto the dance floor as well.

Sam pulled away and Jake laughed before spinning her around.

Ooh, I love the way you 

_Love the way you love me_

_There's nowhere else I'd rather be_

_Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me_

_I only wish that you could see the way you love me_

_The way you love me_

Jake wrapped his arms around Sam and they danced like this was for awhile. Sam couldn't keep the grin from her face or the twinkle out of her eye. Jake's expression was pure delight as he took in the way his girlfriend shivered at his touch.

It's not right 

_It's not fair_

_What you're doing over there_

_Someday I'll find a way to show you_

_Just how lucky I am to know you_

Sam glanced toward where Jen and Darrell were still standing by the bar. "I'll be right back." She promised Jake.

Reluctantly, Jake's arms dropped off Sam's waist and he let her go. "You better hurry."

"I couldn't stay away even if I wanted to." Sam called over her shoulder.

She walked up to Darrell and whispered in his ear. "Ask her to dance."

Then she walked past him and went around to the other side of Jen. "Hey Jen." Sam gave her friend a shove between the shoulderblades, forcing her to take a step toward Darrell.

As she walked past Darrell she whispered in his ear. "You never know."

Ooh, I love the way you 

_Love the way you love me_

_There's nowhere else I'd rather be_

_Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me_

_I only wish that I could see the way you love me_

_The way you love me_

Over Jake's shoulder Sam saw Darrell lead Jen to the dance floor. Sam smiled in satisfaction as she saw Darrell lean over and kiss Jen softly, a quick, little peck. He whispered something in Jen's ear, and Jen smiled before kissing him again.

You're the million reasons why 

_There's love reflecting in my eyes_

Sam pulled away from Jake and they danced a bit differently. They both faced the same way and Sam backed up into Jake. His arm encircled her waist and they danced as one. Jake looked down at Sam and grinned before kissing the top of her head.

Ooh, I love the way you 

_Love the way you love me_

_There's nowhere else I'd rather be_

_Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me_

_I only wish that you could see the way you love me_

_The way you love me_

****Sam saw Robby and Ally dancing next to Jen and Darrell. All of her friends' faces had huge grins and they were enjoying the last nights of summer by spending it with the people they cared about. _And I'm spending it with the man I love. _Sam said kissing Jake briefly before putting her arms around his shoulders. She was the luckiest girl in the world to be dating Jake.

Jake had never been happier in his life. Dancing with Sam was almost as good as kissing her. He hugged her closer and whispered. "I love you."

He couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he was to be with Sam.

Ooh, the way you love me 

_The way you love me_

-----------------------------

Another day in the hospital and Bryanna and baby Noah were allowed back home. Jen had come to visit and had stayed until Darrell came to pick her up. Sam had been more than a little shocked when Darrell greeted Jen with a kiss on the cheek. Sam would have to remember to hound her later. Right now though, she just wanted to be Jake, who had showed up shortly after Darrell and Jen left. 

"Hey Jake?" Sam asked her boyfriend.

"Yea-" Jake turned to face her and was cut off when a pillow hit him square in the face.

Sam giggled like most 17-year olds don't.

Jake cocked his head and looked at his girlfriend. "You think that was funny, do you?" He got up off the chair he was in and walked closer to where Sam was sitting on the couch.

Sam hopped off the couch and scrambled around behind it. She circled it as she tried to stay away from Jake.

"Well, Brat, you're really gonna get it now." Jake said as he pounced for her.

Sam bolted out of the living room and darted into the kitchen and hid behind Wyatt, who was sipping a cup of coffee. "Hide me daddy." Sam whispered into his ear.

Jake entered in the room and saw Sam behind Wyatt. He rubbed the back off his neck in defeat. "Aw, come on now. That's not fair."

Sam walked closer to Jake. She gave his cheek a light kiss as she darted past him and up the stairs.

"Get back here!" Jake yelled as he followed Sam.

Wyatt watched them go. "I've never seen either one of them so happy." He said.

Bryanna nodded as she rocked Noah to sleep. "Jake's good for her."

Wyatt stared at the steps where his daughter and just gone. "And she's good for Jake."

Upstairs, Sam was managing to stay a step ahead of Jake as he chased her up and down the halls. He followed her into her room.

Sam giggled as she circled the bed, but then found herself trapped between the bed and the wall. Sam continued to giggle as Jake drew closer.

"I've got you now." Jake said as he advanced on her. He tackled her and Sam fell backwards on the bed, with Jake on top of her. She laughed softly as he bent over and kissed her sweetly.

The kiss lasted only moments, but it was Sam knew she'd never forget. But, the kiss was cut short when Wyatt called up the stairs, "Jake, your mom called. You need to get home."

Jake reluctantly pushed himself of Sam and went downstairs with Sam close behind. He tipped his hat to Wyatt, Bryanna, and Gram and led Sam out the door. Outside on the porch he whispered to Sam. "Bye, Brat." He pulled her up in a hug.

Sam turned her head a kissed his cheek. "Bye, Jake. I love you." She wouldn't see him until Thanksgiving, and she'd miss him.

"I love you, too, Brat." Jake let her go and walked to his pick-up. Through the windshield he raised a hand in farewell before backing over the bridge.

Sam watched him the car drive over the bridge. She waved and blew the truck and its driver a kiss.

------------------------------------------------------

That night, Sam heard the sound of hooves hitting the bridge. Getting up and looking out the window, she saw her horse, pawing the bridge impatiently, calling her.

Sam smiled to herself. School started tomorrow and she should be resting, but instead she went outside to greet her horse.

"Hey, big boy. How've you been? Huh? The _playa_ been treating ya well?"

When the Phantom stomped a foreleg and blew threw his lips, acting insulted; Sam laughed. "I should probably say: How have _you _been treating the _playa_?"

The Phantom bobbed his head, responding to her voice.

Sam giggled and walked closer. She ran her fingers threw his mane. "That feels good, doesn't it boy? Haven't done this for awhile."

She finished her grooming and moving quickly, attempted to hug her horse's neck.

As usual, Zanzibar was to fast for her. He backed up a few steps.

"I'll be a bit quicker next time." Sam promised. "I'll catch ya then."

The Phantom blew through his lips. His body language read, 'impossible.'

Sam closed the gap between them. "Zanzibar, you really are the best horse in the world." She stroked his sleek neck. "I love you, Zanzibar."

This time he did let her hug his neck. But a quick kiss on the muzzle was out of the question. Sam took a deep breath and let it out in some noise between a sigh and a giggle. "Well, I better not push, aye boy?"

The Phantom bobbed his head again and threw his head over her shoulder.

Sam was shocked, but stood still for the horse's hug. After a few moments, the Phantom backed away.

"Good-bye, Zanzibar. I'll see you soon." Sam said, knowing her horse was about to leave.

She was right, her horse reared up a bit in farewell and then, right before Sam's eyes, galloped out of sight.

Sam smiled softly to herself as she walked back upstairs and climbed into bed, her dreams filled of Jake, the Phantom, and her future.

Ok, dumb, I know. I don't feel good. That was random. I'm talking to my friend as I tyoe this and my sentences are getting scrambled. Please review one more time and tell me what you thought of this chapter(s) and/or the story in general. If enough of you want one, I MAY do a sequel, but the Phantom will be in it more. That's the only thing I have about this story-not enuogh Phantom. But whatever. My other stories, Summer Rain and Summer Lovin, are still on hold, because I'm getting really lazy and am completely obssessed with POTC, so I'm not really worrying about my PS fics right now. But don't worry, I'll come back to them. Eventually.

ANYWAY! I have two fics out for POTC, they are both oneshots, and one of them is really dumb, but I like it. Check 'em out and please review and tell me how pointless they were!

And don't forget to review this story, and tell m if u want a sequel. If I do do a sequel, don't expect it out to soon.

Reviews?


End file.
